


I Already Saved My Life

by peetzahjoe



Series: Midnight Swallows AUs [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sexual Conversations, and on lighter notes, brief mentions of cutting, brief vague mention of past physical abuse, not so much on depression problems this time, same warnings as normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: Basically Riker and Jeff meeting Addie and Jude in the world where Riker is a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next installment of girl!Riker! Woohoo! Took me a while to finish bc I am lame and have a real job now. Woe is me...? Adulting is hard.  
> ANYWAY, next installment of girl!Riker is probably going to be my NaNoWriMo 2k16 project, SOYEAH.  
> Additional notes shall be at the end, corresponding with numbers that are within the text.  
> If you find any errors/typos, please let me know. I am my own editor, mkray.
> 
> Also, title taken from Hero by Cash Cash. I absolutely ADORE the song and wanted to use it somehow. I think it fits since Riker has already worked through her shit and is now helping someone else through theirs. Get at me bruh  
> (*whispers* I wanted to link the song here, but ao3 is being a butt and I am tired)

“Curt, _Curt_. Calm down. I don’t even know why you’re freaking out anymore,” Riker sighed into her phone as she walked back towards Jeff’s dorm from the library. Curt groaned loudly into the phone and Riker could practically see him throwing himself backwards onto his bed. Maya giggled in the background and Curt made a stubborn noise in her direction.

“I don’t know how to be a dad anymore!” Curt whined loudly.

“He’s just annoyed because Logan doesn’t hang onto his every word anymore,” Maya hummed into the phone. Curt made another stubborn noise and then groaned. Riker giggled and pushed her hair out of her face.

“She’s only a year and a half old, she’ll come back soon enough,” Riker informed as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

“Just wait until _you_ have kids. Then you’ll understand,” Curt grumbled.

“Well, apparently the father is the one with the issues, so maybe you should be complaining to _Jeffry_ ,” Riker informed with a small smile.

“Oh! Valid point, baby sister!” Curt squeaked excitedly.

“Curtis, I swear to god, if you call Jeff right now…” Riker started.

“Kay, bye!” Curt exclaimed over Riker before he abruptly hung up. Riker stopped and glared down at her phone for a few seconds before she shook her head and then put her phone away.

Riker began on her way again, only to come to a stop again when she noticed a girl sitting by herself on a bench. The girl was twitching nervously, knee bouncing rapidly. As Riker watched, someone appeared next to a building near where the girl was sitting with a stroller. The girl immediately got up and started towards the person, pace speeding up as a cry sounded through the air.

“ _No_! Don’t! I’ve got her!” Riker heard a voice exclaim nervously. Riker’s eyebrows shot up at the tone of voice, and then watched skeptically as the pair walked away, the girl limping slightly. Once they disappeared, Riker continued towards Jeff and Macen’s dorm at a slightly faster pace than before.

“Curtis, I don’t have any children so I really don’t know what you’re griping about,” Riker heard Jeff sigh out before he walked into the room. Macen was sitting on his bed and looking at Jeff with an amused expression. “ _What_? Stop talking about my potential children! _That is your baby sister you are talking about_!”

“Oh dear god, what is he saying?” Riker asked as she shut the door and then walked over to drop onto Jeff’s bed with him.

“You don’t even want to know,” Jeff huffed out as he rolled his eyes. Riker hummed in response and tore her shirt off.

“God dammit, Riker!” Macen squawked. Riker rolled her eyes and then wiggled out of her sweatpants. Jeff watched Riker’s ass wiggle avidly, which made Macen give an exaggerated gag. Riker smirked up at Jeff and then burrowed beneath Jeff’s blankets.

“Hey, have you guys ever seen the fidgety girl?” Riker asked. “She seemed troubled.”

“What?” Macen and Jeff asked in unison as they looked at Riker with confused expressions.

“There was a girl outside just now. She was super fidgety and nervous. I don’t know. Something seemed off,” Riker replied.

“Curt heard and said to stop butting into peoples’ lives,” Jeff informed.

“Well, then tell Curtis to stop talking to you about your sperm and my body,” Riker easily retorted. She heard Curt squawk loudly on the other end of the line before he hung up quickly. Jeff snorted and then tossed his phone onto his desk before he lay down next to Riker.

“C’mon. Sleep time. You can worry about lost souls in the morning in your psychology class,” Jeff hummed as he burrowed beneath the blankets as well. Riker hummed in agreement and easily cuddled into Jeff’s chest while Macen chuckled and then turned the light off.

000000

“ _Jeffry_ , I just wanna have sex and then _sleep_ ,” Riker whined as they walked back from Jeff’s car one night in the spring. Jeff chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Riker’s temple.

“Are we into the ovulation week?” Jeff asked fondly. Riker hummed and attached herself more firmly to Jeff’s side. Jeff chuckled again and rubbed Riker’s back. “You’re in luck. Macen went home for the weekend.”

“God _yes_ ,” Riker gasped happily. “I am going to sit on your face _all night_.”

“Ohmy _god_ , do not say things like that when we’re still so far away from my room,” Jeff growled out as he nipped at Riker’s cheek. She giggled to herself and allowed Jeff to wrap her up in a rough hug while he nipped at her neck.

“You could always just get at it back at your car. We’re closer,” Riker purred. Jeff growled into Riker’s neck. Riker hummed happily, but then froze as she glanced over Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff froze as well and pulled away slowly to look at Riker with one quirked eyebrow.

“And we’ve somehow gone from wet to dry as a desert how…?” Jeff questioned.

“Oh, definitely _not_ dry, but _look_. It’s that girl I saw last semester,” Riker breathed as she gestured behind Jeff where the girl was sitting on a bench with her knee curled up to her chest. Jeff turned slowly and inspected the girl.

“It’s too cool to be out here without some sort of jacket,” Jeff breathed out as he inspected the girl’s outfit. “Go keep her there. I’m gonna go grab one of your extra jackets.”

“Mhm. Get the green one. It’s the heaviest,” Riker replied before she kissed Jeff quickly and then nudged him forward. Jeff just nodded and jogged off, keys jingling around his finger. Riker watched him go, and then slowly walked over to the girl. She sat down on the bench slowly and the girl eyes her skeptically.

“Hey,” Riker said quietly as she sat back and then pulled her legs up onto the bench. The girl inspected her for a few seconds before looking away.

“Hi,” she replied quietly as she rubbed a tattoo on the inside of her left ring finger that read _Jude_ in an elegant script.

“Are you okay?” Riker asked. The girl simply nodded and tugged at her hair nervously. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” the girl replied quietly.

“Aren’t you cold?” Riker asked. The girl peeked over at her again with a confused expression.

“Why do you care?” she asked. Riker inspected the girl’s face and then gave her a small smile.

“It’s been instilled into my being to care for people. That, and no one should have to be out with clothes that are not adequate for the weather,” Riker replied. “The people in your life should help you and provide for you.”

“Is that why your boyfriend ran off? Get you something?” the girl asked. Riker snorted and shook her head.

“Believe me, if he was getting me something, it wouldn’t be material right now,” Riker replied. The girl’s mouth quirked up into a small smile then and she placed her chin on her knees.

“You guys are happy?” she asked in a small voice.

“Yeah. I would like to think so since we plan to get married some day,” Riker informed in a wistful voice. “He is very good to me. Almost too good sometimes.”

“Mmh,” the girl hummed. “You’re very cute together.”

“Thank you,” Riker replied with a wide smile. The girl replied with a small smile, which quickly faded when she heard an angry voice called out.

“I-I have to go,” the girl stuttered out in a panicked voice as she shot up from the bench. Riker quickly stood up as well, and noticed that the girl flinched back slightly.

“Wait! My boyfriend will be right back with a jacket for you!” Riker told the girl, whose eyes widened in panic.

“N-no! I need to go. Keep your jacket,” the girl rushed out before she jogged off in a panic. Riker watched helplessly as the girl approached the person and was quickly grabbed roughly by the arm. Riker stood in shock and remained there until Jeff appeared at her side.

“That didn’t seem good,” Jeff breathed out. Riker shook her head in agreement and then looked up at Jeff hopelessly.

“I don’t even know how we would be able to report the abuse. We don’t have solid evidence and we don’t know her name,” Riker whispered out helplessly. Jeff pulled Riker into a tight hug and kissed Riker’s temple.

“We’ll figure something out, babe,” Jeff whispered. Riker just nodded into Jeff’s neck and sighed. “Now, c’mon. Let’s go watch lame movies naked and eat ice cream.”

“Oo, you do know how to woo me, babe,” Riker giggled as she pulled back to smile up at Jeff. Jeff just smiled back and smacked a kiss to Riker’s forehead before swinging her onto his back and carrying her off to his dorm.

000000

Riker and Jeff were both lounged beneath a tree. Riker was leaned back against Jeff’s chest and watched as he played a game on his phone since he had his hands rested lightly in her lap. Riker hummed happily and lifted her knees up slightly. Jeff made a small noise and adjusted his arms around Riker slightly.

“When does Lane’s class get out?” Jeff asked as he propped his chin on Riker’s shoulder.

“In, like, five minutes,” Riker replied as she tipped her head against Jeff’s. Jeff hummed in understanding and then slipped his phone into his pocket before he nuzzled into Riker’s neck. She giggled slightly and tipped her head to the side. Jeff smiled and nipped at her skin before he nuzzled against her skin once more. “Contain yourself, Jeffry. I am meeting with Lane to go over our skit for our final once she’s out of her play writing class.”

“Ugh,” Jeff whined as he buried his face in the crook of Riker’s neck. She smiled and reached back to ruffle his hair fondly.

“Just think, in a week and a half we will be at the lake house. By ourselves,” Riker breathed out. Jeff made a happy noise then and snuffled against Riker’s skin. Riker giggled and curled up in Jeff’s arms.

“Did you know that I love you?” Jeff whispered.

“Did you know that I love you too?” Riker asked in response as she turned to stare at Jeff, who smiled widely and then smacked a kiss to Riker’s cheek.

“You’re both disgusting,” Lane’s voice informed primly as she skipped up to them. Riker and Jeff both looked up at her and smiled. “Carson said it makes him feel bad because he’s not as ridiculous with me.”

“Yeah, well, we’ve known each other since we were toddlers,” Jeff said with a shrug as Riker pulled herself out of his lap and stood up. Jeff watched Riker with a smirk on his face and Riker looked back down at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“Should I not have worn a dress today, Mr. Horny Pants?” Riker asked. Jeff shot Riker an innocent smile and then pushed himself up from the ground as well.

“You should _always_ wear dresses with those underwear,” Jeff answered simply as he pressed a kiss to Riker’s cheek and placed a hand on the small of her back.

“ _Disgusting_ ,” Lane informed with a small smile while she rolled her eyes. Riker turned to say something to Lane, but stopped when she saw someone over Lane’s shoulder.

“Lane, who is that?” Riker asked as she gestured in the girl’s direction. Lane made a small noise and then turned to see who Riker had indicated.

“Oh! I don’t know her name. She’s really quiet in class, but apparently her writing is amazing. She always seems really subdued and rushes out to meet with some guy. Though, she met with some guy that I assume is her older brother once,” Lane answered with a shrug. “Why?”

“I’ve seen her around a few times. She seems to be in trouble, or something, but doesn’t want to accept help,” Riker said.

“The Castellan hero complex at work,” Jeff told Lane with a small, fond smile in Riker’s direction.  Riker rolled her eyes and then pinched Jeff’s nipple through his shirt. Jeff squawked and then glared at Riker while he rubbed at his chest. Riker quirked an eyebrow at Jeff and then kissed his cheek.

“See you later, Jeffy. Love you,” Riker chirped. Jeff hummed and kissed Riker’s cheek as well.

“Good luck with your skit,” Jeff added before he walked off. Riker and Lane both watched him go.

“Okay! To the practice room?” Lane asked with a bright smile in Riker’s direction.

“To the practice room,” Riker agreed before they both walked off towards the theater building.

000000

“J- _Jeff_. _C’mon_. I am not going to miss- _oh_ \- the first day of my- _shit_ -advanced dance class,” Riker panted. Jeff simply peeked up at Riker from where he was beneath her. Riker growled and reached down to tug on his hair. “I didn’t say to _stop_.”

Jeff chuckled then and Riker moaned at the feeling. Jeff smiled smugly against her and then gripped her hips tightly to keep her in place. Riker clenched her thighs in retaliation and Jeff hummed against her. Riker hissed out and then let out a long moan at the flick of Jeff’s tongue. Jeff released a pleased hum and then released his grip on Riker’s hips when she went limp. Riker fell back against Jeff and he chuckled as he reached out to massage her thighs.

“You need to get dressed, babe,” Jeff informed. Riker grunted in acknowledgment and then arched her back to crack it. Jeff watched her appreciatively and then pat her thighs. “C’mon. You need to get dressed and I need to wipe my face off.”

“So much effort. Why did we do this right before I have to go to class?” Riker asked as she rolled off of Jeff, and then the bed.

“Because you’re ovulating and horny and you needed an orgasm before you tore someone’s face off,” Jeff chuckled as he got up and dragged Riker off the floor before they walked into the bathroom.

“Well, that was something I did not need to know,” Carson’s voice sounded from outside the door. “Is it safe to come in?”

“I mean, yeah. It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before,” Riker replied as she grabbed a pair of underwear to pull on. Carson walked through the door a few seconds later and looked over at Riker with a quirked eyebrow. Riker gave Carson an innocent smile as she pulled on a pair of old soccer shorts.

“Put on a fucking shirt so we can go,” Carson said as he reached out to ruffle Riker’s hair.

“Aw, but I like her in just her sports bra,” Jeff complained as he walked out of the bathroom. Carson rolled his eyes and flipped Jeff off.

“Well, she needs a shirt in order to go to class,” Carson retorted.

“Oh, stop your bickering,” Riker huffed as she pulled on a loose crop top and then grabbed her bag to sling over her shoulder. She walked over to Jeff then and kissed him lightly. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Enjoy your class,” Jeff hummed as he bumped their noses together. Riker smiled and pat Jeff’s cheek fondly and then flounced out of the room with Carson behind her. Carson snorted and easily caught up to Riker, patting her ass lightly as they walked. Riker smirked and did the same to Carson in response.

“Ready to dance our asses off all semester long?” Riker asked conversationally. Carson hummed in response.

“I’m ready to feel it in my ass muscles,” Carson added.

“Oo, good point,” Riker giggled with a wide smile before she smacked her own ass as they both sauntered into the dance classroom. The teacher quirked her eyebrow at Riker, who simply smiled innocently in response.

“Ms. Castellan, please refrain from being inappropriate,” the teacher chastised in a fond tone.

“We both know that is not likely, Mrs. Melani,” Carson chuckled as he and Riker sat down against a set of mirrors. Mrs. Melani rolled her eyes, but smiled as well.

“I do know that,” she added as she stuck her hip out and propped her clipboard against it. Riker smiled and stuck her tongue out briefly before she turned to look at the door as someone opened it. Riker froze with wide eyes and nudged Carson with her elbow.

“Ah! What is wrong with you, Pointy Elbow Mcgee?” Carson asked as he swat at Riker’s shoulder. Riker jut her chin in the direction of the newcomer and Carson looked over.

“That’s the girl that was in Lane’s writing class,” Riker whispered. Carson inspected the girl, who was busy pulling her long hair into a messy bun.

“The one you all tried to help a few times?” Carson asked quietly Riker nodded and then smiled warmly when the girl looked over. Hazel eyes widened and the girl looked around before sinking to the floor. “Hm. I saw her once. She seemed really unhealthy back then. She looks better.”

“She totally does,” Riker agreed as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

“Put that away. You’re already in a relationship,” Carson hissed. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes.

“And I love Jeffry very much, but I can appreciate a really nice body when I see one. It is a popular topic between myself and Jeffry,” Riker hummed primly.

“I will never understand the two of you,” Carson breathed. Riker giggled to herself and shrugged before Mrs. Melani clapped for their attention.

“Okay, pupils! This is an _advanced_ class, so any thoughts of an easy A should go out the window right now,” Mrs. Melani informed. “I will be pairing you up, and you will work with that peer for the entire semester on all dictated projects. It will all be alphabetical, so pay attention as I take roll.”

“God, it feels like middle school,” Riker said under her breath. Carter snorted next to her and quickly wiped over his face to cover it up. Mrs. Melani looked over at them with a quirked eyebrow and then turned back to her clipboard.

“Riker Castellan,” Mrs. Melani chirped with a smile.

“Hello,” Riker hummed happily with a small wave. Mrs. Melani smiled and ticked off Riker’s name before moving on.

“Addison Chase,” Mrs. Melani said before looking around the room. Riker’s gaze immediately went to the girl, who waved shyly and smiled.

“Here,” she added quietly. Mrs. Melani smiled and then turned back to her list.

“Well, looks like you’re gonna be working with mystery girl,” Carson hummed. Riker nodded in agreement and made eye contact with Addison, who gave Riker a shy smile. “How long before you take her under your wing?”

“God, shut up,” Riker hissed. Carson chuckled and bumped their shoulders together.

“I know you better, baby boo,” Carson crooned. Riker rolled her eyes and tipped her head against Carson’s shoulder even as she pinched his thigh. Carson chuckled and pat her knee fondly.

“Okay, please find your partners and work out a practice schedule. You have a free choreography assignment due two weeks from now. You are free to go whenever you would like,” Mrs. Melani told them once she finished calling roll. Everyone chattered excitedly and began to move around.

“See you back in my room later?” Riker asked as she grabbed her bag and started to get up.

“Sure thing, sweets,” Carson replied before he got up and skipped over towards Melissa, who was making faces at him while she waited. Riker made a quick face at Melissa before she sauntered over towards Addison, who watched Riker’s progress cautiously.

“Hi! I know we’ve met, but not formerly. I’m Riker!” Riker informed happily.

“Addie,” the girl whispered shyly.

“It is wonderful to formerly meet you…and under much better conditions,” Riker hummed. Addie smiled in agreement and then looked down at her watch.

“When would you want to meet?” Addie asked.

“I can honestly do any night. I don’t have much going on,” Riker replied. “I can let you know in advance if I end up not being available at night.”

“Okay. How about Wednesdays and Fridays?” Addie asked with a hopeful expression.

“Definitely. What time?” Riker asked in response as she pulled her phone out to make a note.

“Around six good?” Addie questioned.

“Perfect!” Riker chirped happily as she plugged it into her phone and then slid the phone back into her bag.

“So, are you okay if I leave? I have somewhere else I would rather be since we’re not being confined here for an hour,” Addie breathed out.

“No! Go right ahead! I will see you Wednesday night,” Riker replied with a smile. Addie smiled back and then waved over her shoulder as she bounced out of the room. Riker watched her go, and then flounced over to Carson and Melissa.

“Ice cream. We need _ice cream_ ,” Riker insisted as she easily jumped onto Carson’s back.

“God, you’re a pain in my ass,” Carson breathed out. Riker giggled and smacked a kiss to Carson’s cheek while Melissa smiled and rolled her eyes.

“C’mon. I’ll buy you your ice cream,” Melissa said as she began to walk away. Carson rolled his eyes but followed anyway, Riker still hanging off his back as she giggled.

000000

“So, this girl you’re meeting up with for class. Is she hot?” Selena asked on Wednesday as she sprawled out on Riker’s bed.

“Yes,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison.

“Well, now that she doesn’t look emaciated,” Riker added with a small shrug.

“You guys are _so weird_ ,” Carson breathed out.

“I told you we talked about these things together,” Riker replied noncommittally as she pulled off her dress to change. Jeff eyed Riker appreciatively and Lane made a disgusted noise before she threw a pillow at Jeff.

“Put that away, Jeffry,” Lane hissed. Jeff just made a face at Lane and then threw the pillow back. Riker just smiled and pulled on a tank top to wear with her spandex shorts.

“You should be used to this by now, Lane,” Riker hummed as she grabbed her bag that contained her iPod, keys, and phone.

“Yeah. Just be lucky Jeff hasn’t started to make his way _down_ while in your presence,” Selena snorted.

“That was your fault, Selener. We’d had the discussion about ovulation and I told you I planned on getting my face all up in there,” Jeff retorted easily. Selena looked around absentmindedly before she nodded once.

“That is true. I should have known better,” she conceded after a few seconds. “We all know Riker is an orgasm machine when she is ovulating.”

“It is so odd that I know that, and it is also odd that I am not even disturbed by the fact that I know it,” Carson sighed.

“It just shows how much cooler you are than Macen. He still freaks out, squeals, and then runs out of the room like his ass is on fire,” Riker breathed. The rest of them snorted and Riker smiled before she waved to them. “I will see you all later. Get the drinking into your system before I arrive back.”

“ _Alcohol_!” Selena bugled as she punched the air.

“Please don’t leave me with them,” Lane whined with wide eyes. Riker smiled innocently and shrugged one shoulder before she left the room with a flourish.

“Good evening, m’lady!” Riker squeaked happily as she walked into the dance studio to see Addie stretching in the middle of the floor. Addie looked up with a shocked expression, but then relaxed slightly when she realized it was Riker.

“Hello,” Addie replied conversationally as Riker dropped to the floor and began stretching as well.

“So, how do we wanna go about this? Do you have a song in mind that you want to choreograph?” Riker asked. Addie shook her head and then shrugged.

“Not really. I usually just work with the music,” Addie added. Riker hummed and crawled over to grab her iPod.

“Let me know if any song sticks out to you while it shuffles,” Riker informed as she plugged her iPod into the speakers and then got up. Addie nodded once in understanding and then got up as well to begin to dance.

“So, how did you get into dancing?” Addie asked as they danced around each other.

“My high school’s singing and dancing club,” Riker replied. “What about you?”

“My parents enrolled me as a kid. I kept up with it by myself as I got older,” Addie informed easily. Riker hummed and then eyed Addie’s side where she had a tattoo of a feather breaking off into birds.

“How come you got that tattoo?” Riker asked.

“Hm? The feather? I liked the symbolism of it because of some things that have happened in the past. Sort of a way to acknowledge life’s scars. Which I’m sure you can understand with all the scars you have,” Addie said. Riker stopped then and stared at Addie with her jaw dropped. Addie stopped as well and gave Riker a confused look. “What?”

“People usually don’t notice…or say anything if they do,” Riker breathed out. Addie shrugged and went back to dancing.

“I noticed the scars on your abdomen the other day, as well as the faded ones on your arms. I saw the [thigh tattoo](http://66.media.tumblr.com/4bdbfb88548803a381a2155228e6bd88/tumblr_inline_o3wnsjS8X61qfn2fm_500.jpg) today, obviously, and noticed the lines in it. I know a tattoo to cover scars when I see one,” Addie said primly. Riker just made a noncommittal noise and rubbed over her arms nervously. Addie noticed and gave Riker a warm smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not judging you. Everyone has their reasons, right?”

“Yeah,” Riker breathed as she began to dance again.

“So, on a completely different note: what are your talents, dancing aside?” Addie asked as she gave Riker a small smile. Riker smiled as well then and gave a one shouldered shrug.

“Well, I act, sing, play piano, and play soccer,” Riker replied smugly. Addie’s looked over in shock.

“A woman of many talents, huh?” she asked. Riker smiled and nodded once.

“I mean, I am double majoring in theater and choreography, with a minor in music,” Riker chirped with another shrug. Addie shook her head and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“I don’t know how you have enough time for _anything_ ,” Addie breathed.

“Would it make it worse if I told you I have a long standing job?” Riker asked. Addie gaped at Riker, who smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

“What do you do?” Addie asked.

“I’m an actress on a TV show. Have been since I was fourteen,” Riker hummed.

“Yeah? Which show?” Addie questioned.

“Brandywine High,” Riker breathed out in response. Addie stopped them and stared at Riker then with wide eyes.

“I used to be _obsessed_ with that show! How did I not recognize you?” Addie squawked. Riker snorted and tipped her head to the side.

“It took Kamryn a few minutes last year and she was a creepy stalker fan of the show,” Riker informed. “It would honestly be nicer if fewer people recognized us. Joey, Jeff, and I have gotten stopped way too many times on campus.”

“I mean, you are on a popular TV show,” Addie giggled. Riker nodded once in agreement and then stopped dancing in order to lift her shirt and wipe sweat off of her face.

“I would mind less if people weren’t all up in my face wondering when Jeffry and I are going to get married and have kids,” Riker sighed.

“ _That_ I can understand,” Addie laughed. “Do you guys even know if you’re going to stay together, though?”

“Oh, yeah. We figured that out two years ago,” Riker replied easily.

“Wow. That’s kind-of young, yeah?” Addie asked.

“We were both eighteen at the time,” Riker said with a small hum.

“I thought you were a sophomore!” Addie squeaked.

“I am, a few of us took a year off before coming to college,” Riker told her. Addie nodded once then before she looked down at her watch.

“Oh, poop! I need to go!” Addie gasped as she looked over at Riker with wide eyes.

“It’s fine, we can stop. I have to go be sober mother for my friends, who are probably drunk by now,” Riker hummed as she walked over to grab her iPod.

“Sounds like loads of fun,” Addie snorted sarcastically. Riker smiled and shrugged as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

“It’s not the first time. I’m just hoping no one revealed Lane’s hidden stash of Peeps to Jeffry,” Riker breathed out with a fond roll of her eyes. Addie quirked an eyebrow as they left the dance studio and Riker snorted. “Peeps make Jeff go awol. It isn’t great for bystanders other than myself.”

“Sounds interesting,” Addie commented. Riker smiled and shrugged as she pushed her hair away from her face.

“Works out in my favor…sexually, at least,” Riker chirped. Addie choked and then snorted out a laugh.

“While that is some interesting information, this is where I leave you,” Addie said.

“Enjoy your night!” Riker called after Addie as she sent a salute in Addie’s direction. Addie giggled and did the same in response before she jogged off. Riker smiled and shook her head to herself before going back to her room.

“Riiiiker!” Selena and Carson bugled drunkenly as Riker walked into the room.

“Baabe! I loooove you,” Jeff crooned out with a loopy smile on his face.

“Oh _ho_ , I see I am going to have to do lots of cuddling and coddling,” Riker hummed sweetly as she walked over to place a hand on Jeff’s cheek. Jeff smiled widely and nuzzled into her touch.

“You best believe you’re keeping Selena on your bed,” Lane grumbled as Carson crawled into her lap.

“Fuck no. Joseph is coming to get her once he is done skyping with his family,” Riker snorted as she climbed onto her bed and accepted Jeff into her lap.

“Oh, _thank god_ ,” Lane breathed out. Riker just hummed in agreement and laid back on her pillows so that Jeff could cuddle into her better.

“Put on Lilo and Stitch. It stops some of the insanity,” Riker informed. Lane gave Riker a deadpan look and Riker did the same in response. Lane rolled her eyes and then heaved out a sigh before she pushed Carson out of her lap to get up.

“I am so happy this works, _thank you_ ,” Lane sighed as Selena, Jeff, and Carson all quieted down and watched the movie with great interest.

“You’re welcome,” Riker giggled as she settled down as well and cuddled up to Jeff. Jeff made a content noise and got more comfortable against Riker as they all settled in to watch Lilo and Stitch.

000000

“Why must it get colder soon? This weather is _perfect_ ,” Joey complained as e sprawled out beneath a tree. Riker smiled and tilted her head over to look at Joey.

“Because of the earth’s rotation, babe,” Riker hummed as she leaned back on her palms and tilted her face upwards. Joey made a noncommittal noise and draped his arms over his eyes. “So, how was the weekend with the family?”

“Jarrod followed me around like a puppy. Nothing out of the ordinary. Selena was the one who had an interesting weekend because some of the aunts and uncles showed up,” Joey informed.

“So you just fed her to the wolves?” Riker asked with a snort. Joey shrugged one shoulder and Riker barked out a laugh before she flopped over to drape herself over Joey’s chest. Joey grunted, but then immediately placed a hand on the small of Riker’s back.

“She totally just dropped me in the middle of her family once. The karma was overdue,” Joey added in a bored voice. Riker hummed and then propped her chin on top of her hands on Joey’s chest.

“She tends to do that. The first time I formally met her older half siblings, she chirped _this is the girl I had a huge crush on in middle school and ate out before senior year_ and then ran off,” Riker said. Joey barked out a laugh and shook his head fondly.

“Sounds like Selena,” Joey breathed. Riker nodded in agreement and shifted around to get more comfortable against Joey’s chest. “So, what are your plans later?”

“I have dance practice with Addie. Our project is due next week,” Riker informed lightly. Joey made an interested noise and quirked an eyebrow at Riker. “Put that away. She’s that girl that I kept trying to help last year.”

“Oh yeah?” Joey asked. Riker hummed and nodded.

“Yeah. She seems to be doing a lot better than she was last year. I’ve gotten a few smiles and laughs out of her,” Riker added.

“That’s good,” Joey hummed. Riker hummed in agreement. “Also, your weekend must have been good based on the amount of hickeys on your lower abdomen.”

“Stop looking at my lower abdomen!” Riker chastised as she leaned back slightly to slap Joey, who just laughed and pulled Riker back down into a tight hug.

“Was Jeff nose deep all weekend?” Joey crooned obnoxiously.

“Maybe _I_ was fake balls deep at points,” Riker immediately retorted. Joey stopped for a second, but then snorted and shook his head.

“It would be funnier if I knew there wasn’t truth in that,” Joey commented. Riker smirked and shrugged as she settled back against Joey’s chest.

“I’m proud that it doesn’t make you squirm anymore,” Riker preened as she reached out to tap Joey’s nose. Joey rolled his eyes even as he smiled and then looked over Riker’s shoulder.

“Hey, I think someone is coming for you, boo,” Joey informed as he gestured with his chin. Riker made an interested noise and then rolled off of Joey to look in the indicated direction. Riker smiled and sat up as she noticed Addie, who was marching towards them with a young girl perched on her hip. Joey sat up as well and leaned against Riker’s shoulder.

“Hey, Addie! What’s up?” Riker asked as Addie came to a stop in front of her an dropped to the ground with the baby in her lap.

“Riker, I am _so_ sorry. I’m gonna have to cancel tonight. The person who usually watches Jude cancelled on me and I don’t have any other options,” Addie informed in a tired voice. The baby looked up at Addie and smiled as she reached out to play with Addie’s long hair. Addie smiled and ran a hand over the baby’s dark curls.

“Is this Jude?” Riker asked in lieu of a response. Addie smiled and nodded even as Jude looked over at the sound of her name. Jude beamed up at Riker with bright, green eyes and curled her fingers up in a pseudo-wave. “Hey, Jude! Aren’t you a cutie!”

“Ello!” Jude squeaked before she tumbled out of Addie’s lap to crawl over to Riker. Riker accepted the baby into her lap and allowed Jude to play with her fingers.

“How old is she?” Riker asked as Joey wiggled his fingers at Jude over Riker’s shoulder. Jude giggled and swat at Joey’s fingers.

“She’ll be a year next month,” Addie informed as she watched Jude with a fond expression.

“Aw, what a big girl!” Riker crooned down at Jude, who squealed excitedly and pat Riker’s knees. Riker giggled and tickled Jude’s sides briefly before she turned to her attention to Addie. “You could totally bring her with us to the studio. That way she would still have someone watching her and we could get our practice in.”

“I can’t. I don’t have any toys with me and she gets really fussy when she’s bored,” Addie sighed. Riker hummed in understanding and then helped Jude to stand up with Jude’s small fingers wrapped around one of Riker’s.

“We could always go to my room. I can move some stuff around to make room, and I know there are a few toys lying around because all of my friends are _children_ ,” Riker informed. Joey snorted and quirked an eyebrow at Riker, who flicked his nose in retaliation. “On top of that, Jeff is totally going to be dropping by after his classes are done for the day. Jeffry loves kids.”

“I would hope so since you guys intend to have, like, ten of them,” Joey snorted.

“Not _ten_!” Riker squawked as she looked back at Joey with wide eyes, who burst out laughing before he smacked a kiss to Riker’s cheek.

“Wait, he’s not Jeff?” Addie asked in a quiet voice.

“Oh, god no. This is Joey. He’s just my best friend aside from Jeffry,” Riker replied with a snort. Addie inspected Joey for a few seconds before comprehension flooded her expression.

“ _Joey Castillo_?” Addie asked. Riker nodded while Joey pulled a face over her shoulder.

“The one and only,” Joey added with a wide smile. Addie deflated a bit and shook her head while she smiled.

“If you stick around, you can totally meet the rest of the cast as well,” Riker giggled as she quirked an eyebrow at Addie, who smiled and rolled her eyes. “But seriously, the offer to utilize my room is valid. I know for a fact that Lane is going to be in Carson’s room.”

“Is Kam dropping by later?” Joey asked conversationally. Riker snorted and shook her head.

“No. She fully knows that Jeff is going to be in my room. Last I heard she was forcing Macen into watching lame movies with her,” Riker informed. Joey rolled his eyes and pushed away from Riker slightly even as Jude reached towards him to try and pull at his nose.

“Her seduction tactics are _terrible_ ,” Joey huffed out before he pushed himself up from the ground. Riker hummed in agreement and then looked over at Addie.

“So, to my room?” Riker asked.

“Sure,” Addie huffed out. Riker smiled brightly and then got up from the ground, making sure she had Jude safely perched on her hip. Joey grabbed Riker’s bag and Riker kissed his cheek in thanks. Addie eyed them with a raised eyebrow and they both shrugged.

“It happens after you’ve practically lived together for four years,” Riker informed. “That and Joey roomed with Jeff in high school, so I practically roomed with him as well.”

“I don’t even care to understand at this moment in time,” Addie breathed out as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

“It is easier not to question it and just gain information the further into the friendship you go,” Joey told Addie, who hummed in acknowledgement.

“I think I might be starting to realize that,” Addie replied as they approached the dorm building.

“Aw, your mommy is a quick learner, Judey!” Riker crooned down at Jude, who beamed and bounced happily on Riker’s hip. Addie snorted and swat at Riker’s arm as they walked into the building. Riker flashed a smile in response and then accepted her bag from Joey.

“Have a good practice and make sure Jeffry doesn’t steal the baby,” Joey said. Riker hummed and accepted a kiss on the cheek before Joey darted off towards Selena’s room.

“Your boyfriend isn’t really going to try and steal Jude, is he?” Addie asked as she side-eyed Riker.

“No, he won’t. As much as he adores kids and wants them, he doesn’t want them _now_ ,” Riker assured as she stopped in front of her door to pull her key out.

“Ah! Riker!” Lane squeaked as she opened the door.

“I thought you would be gone already,” Riker chuckled as she brushed past Lane, who made a face at Riker in return.

“I thought you were gonna be out later,” Lane retorted. Riker shrugged and plopped Jude down on her bed, which caused the baby to giggle happily.

“Addie and I have to multitask watching this cutie and practicing, so the dorm it was. We’re gonna be moving some furniture around,” Riker replied. “That is Addie, by the way. Addie, this is my roommate Lane.”

“Yeah, I remember your face,” Lane hummed as she inspected Addie. “You’re looking much better than last year.”

“Thank you,” Addie said awkwardly as she shifted on her feet. Lane smiled sweetly and then grabbed her bag.

“Well, enjoy your practice and babysitting. I will see you later on. Send a warning text if you and Jeffry are getting it on,” Lane told Riker flippantly as she walked out of the room. Riker simply saluted Lane before she shut the door and then turned to Addie, who had just dropped her bag onto Riker’s desk.

“So, time to move furniture?” Riker asked. Addie simply nodded and then joined Riker in moving the futon closer to the wall. Jude watched with interest and babbled at them.

“I know, Judey baby. The couch is _moving_ ,” Addie crooned in Jude’s direction. Jude babbled even more after the response.

“Ommy oove!” Jude squeaked.

“Yeah! Mommy helped move the couch!” Addie congratulated as she turned to Jude with a wide smile. Jude smiled back and clapped her hands together once. Riker smiled and then walked over with a small piano toy that she had pulled out of her closet. Addie raised an eyebrow skeptically and Riker snorted.

“I told you I had weird toys,” Riker replied with a shrug as she handed the toy to an enthusiastic Jude. Jude squealed happily and immediately began to smash down on the keys. Addie smiled fondly at her daughter and then turned to Riker.

“Are we ready?” Addie asked.

“Uh, hold on,” Riker said before she walked over to her closet and pulled off her shirt. She turned back to Addie with a wide smile then, who was staring back with wide eyes. “Oh, sorry. I’m so used to stripping in front of the people who are in my room and I was _so_ not going to saturate that shirt with sweat.”

“I don’t mind. I was just a little surprised,” Addie informed.

“Sorry. Usually getting back to dorm means underwear and sports bra, anyway. I’m pretty sure my RA’s have seen my boobs on accident more than they would like…especially since Craig is gay,” Riker giggled as she walked over to put her iPod on her speakers to turn on the song they had chosen.

“Mmh. You don’t come across as someone who would be like that,” Addie commented as they both began to move through the choreography they had already agreed upon.

“It’s been a process. I had a lot of body issues in high school. A lot of it stemmed from all the cutting I did in the early years of high school. Senior year is when I started to come out of the shell,” Riker said with a shrug. “Jeff has greatly appreciated the development of wearing crop tops.”

“Mmh, I bet,” Addie snorted as she glanced at Riker’s abdomen. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes. “I like your tattoo, by the way.”

“Thank you. The [bow and arrow](http://66.media.tumblr.com/d9c817a3cb007ee0a498cd26a380005f/tumblr_inline_o3wo0xtlaa1qfn2fm_500.jpg)1 was my second one,” Riker hummed.

“What was your first one?” Addie asked with a tilt of her head. Riker smiled and tapped her collarbone. Addie looked at it, and then back up at Riker’s face. “What is it?”

“The opening bars to [I Giorni](https://s3.amazonaws.com/media.sheetmusicdirect.com/images/web/smd_121143_ludovico_einaudi_i_giorni_web.png). It was the first song my dad really taught me how to play on the piano,” Riker replied easily.

“Oh! I know that song! How old were you?” Addie questioned.

“When I learned I Giorni? About four,” Riker replied easily. Addie stopped in her tracks then and gaped at Riker, who stopped as well and gave Addie a questioning look. “What?”

“ _Four_?” Addie gasped. “You’ve been playing piano _like that_ since you were _four_ and you’re only _minoring_ in music?”

“Yeah. Composing music and playing the piano aren’t really something I want to do professionally. It would take a lot of the appeal away. I don’t want it to become something I _have_ to do. I want to keep it as good memories with my dad,” Riker hummed with a small shrug.

“Your dad seems important to you,” Addie commented softly.

“He was,” Riker agreed with a small smile. “He was the one who started teaching me piano when I showed interest at the age of three. He also was the one who got me into soccer.”

“Was? What happened to him?” Addie asked.

“He, uh, died when I was twelve. It’s kinda what set off all of the issues I have now,” Riker replied quietly.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Addie whispered. Riker shrugged and heaved out a sigh.

“It’s okay. Things are a lot better now. I’ve been on working medications since I was eighteen,” Riker added.

“That’s good,” Addie hummed. Riker nodded in agreement and then turned when the door opened. She immediately smiled and threw her hands up. Jeff smiled back and pulled Riker into a tight hug as he smacked a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re looking lovely, babe,” Jeff commented happily.

“Mmh, thank you,” Riker replied before she pecked a quick kiss to Jeff’s lips. Then, she turned to indicate at Addie. “Addie, this is Jeffry. Jeff, this is Addie.”

“Hello!” Jeff chirped as he smiled widely and waved. Then, he noticed Jude sitting on the bed. He immediately brightened and Jude looked up with her own wide smile. “And just who is _this_ cutie?”

“That is Jude, Addie’s daughter,” Riker informed.  Jeff launched himself onto the bed with Jude, who immediately brightened and babbled in Jeff’s direction.

“Well, she is just the cutest little bean I have ever _seen_ ,” Jeff crooned.

“Thank you,” Addie hummed happily. Jeff smiled over at Addie before he turned his attention back to Jude, who had been slapping at his knee for his attention.

“You guys can totally focus on your routine now. I’ve got an eye on this one,” Jeff informed as he lay down and pulled Jude onto his stomach. Jude made a happy noise and Jeff smiled at her as he poked at her stomach. Riker eyed them both fondly and Addie inspected the pair before she nodded.

“C’mon. Dance,” Riker said quietly as she pat Addie’s arm. Addie nodded once before they both turned back to figuring out choreography. Once they finished, they both turned to look back over at Jeff and Jude. Jeff smiled at them, even as he continued to sing to Jude quietly where she was tucked into his chest and sleeping soundly. Riker melted at the sight and walked over to kiss Jeff’s forehead. Jeff leaned into the touch and Riker brushed his bangs back before she turned back to look at Addie.

Addie was simply staring at Jude with wide eyes that were beginning to well up. Riker immediately went back to Addie’s side. Addie looked at Riker with a vulnerable expression and bit at her bottom lip.

“I-I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look so _relaxed_ ,” Addie gasped out.

“Well, it’s a comfort thing,” Riker replied quietly as she rubbed Addie’s arm.

“I don’t think she’s ever known that feeling,” Addie whispered. “After her dad left, we had to start staying at the shelter. It’s not the best.”

“Oh my god, _Addie_. You know you’re welcome to stay here whenever you need now, right?” Riker immediately asked. “You shouldn’t have to stay at the shelter. Especially not if you’ve worked a late shift at the diner. This dorm is closer to the diner than the shelter is. I want you to come here if you need, okay?”

Addie just nodded a few times and then shrank in on herself. Riker crooned and pulled Addie into a tight hug as Jeff stared with wide eyes. Riker stared back and then slowly moved herself and Addie to the bed. Jeff sat up carefully and shifted so they could all fit on the bed comfortably. Riker placed Addie between them and they both cuddled into her sides as Jeff gently placed Jude into Addie’s lap. Addie nodded gratefully and leaned into both Riker and Jeff as they settled in together.

000000

“Mom. _Mom_. I am _not_ skipping class,” Riker assured through the phone as she walked through campus.

“You said you have class at three on Wednesdays. It is only three-fifteen,” Miri retorted in a sarcastic tone. Riker sighed heavily and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

“I’ve told you, Mom. It is vocal lessons and my professor sends me away after, like, ten minutes,” Riker sighed in exasperation. Miri made a disapproving noise and Riker groaned. “I _promise_ you, Mom. That is what happened. It’s the same with my composition and regular piano classes.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re taking those, hon,” Miri breathed.

“Because I need them for my music minor and they’re a GPA  booster…?” Riker questioned. Miri _tsk_ ’d over the phone and Riker gave a small giggle. “That, and I totally have a full ride.”

“Full ride or not, you should attend your classes,” Miri countered in her classic motherly tone.

“I told you, I did attend my class!” Riker exclaimed as she threw a hand into the air before she turned it into a wave as she spotted Addie sitting under a tree with Jude. Addie gave a tense smile back while Jude smiled brightly and waved at Riker with both fists, which were filled with grass.

“I want to believe you, sweetie…” Miri started.

“ _Mom_ ,” Riker whined as she dropped onto the ground in front of Jude, who giggled happily and launched herself into Riker’s lap.

“ _Fine_ , I will drop it,” Miri said.

“I can hear that implied _for now_ ,” Riker chuckled as she allowed Jude to play with her fingers.

“You know me so well, baby girl,” Miri hummed happily. Riker smiled to herself and then winced when Jude bit at her fingers.

“Hey, no biting my fingers, Jude,” Riker chastised. Jude looked up at Riker with wide eyes. Addie looked over then and reached over to pull lightly at Jude’s foot.

“What have I said about that, Jude?” Addie asked seriously. Jude simply scrunched her nose up before she turned back to Riker.

“Who is Jude and why is she biting you?” Miri asked in a stern voice.

“Mom, calm down. Jude is the daughter of my friend and she is currently teething. Hence, the biting,” Riker informed easily. Miri made a small noise and Riker smiled as she laid back and pulled Jude onto her stomach.

“ _Mooooommy_!” Riker heard Darren scream in the background.

“Yes, baby?” Miri asked.

“I wanna play in the yard,” Darren squeaked.

“Mkay. Lemme say goodbye to your sister first,” Miri informed.

“Rikey or Lyssy?” Darren’s voice asked.

“Riker,” Miri replied.

“Oh! Hi, Rikey! I miss you and I love you!” Darren exclaimed happily. Riker smiled to herself and rolled her eyes fondly.

“You can relay that I love him and miss him too,” Riker added.

“I shall. Enjoy the rest of your day, honey,” Miri said.

“Mhm. I love you,” Riker chirped.

“Love you too, baby girl,” Miri replied before she hung up. Riker huffed out a laugh and then smiled up at Jude.

“I!” Jude squeaked happily as she slapped gently at Riker.

“No hitting,” Addie chastised easily. Jude made a stubborn noise, but otherwise did not acknowledge Addie at all. “So, what were you talking to your mom about?”

“She was convinced I was skipping class,” Riker snorted with a roll of her eyes.

“Were you?” Addie asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“No! My professor let me out early! We ran through the song I’m supposed to be doing once and she told me to leave!” Riker defended dramatically. Addie snorted and turned back to the books and papers strewn around her.

“If the professor sends you away, why are you in the class?” Addie asked offhandedly.

“I mean, it happens with a few other classes as well. All of which I need for my music minor, as well as my theater _major_. The classes totally boost my GPA,” Riker giggled in response. Addie hummed in understanding and flipped a few pages around. “What are you working on?”

“My musical. I have to finish it and then propose it to one of my professors next week,” Addie sighed out. “Unfortunately for me, Jude has _refused_ a nap today and has been all up in my business.”

“Aw, well I can help with that now,” Riker crooned up at Jude, who giggled happily and cuddled against Riker’s chest.

“Yes, you’re a miracle in disguise,” Addie bugled with a fond roll of her eyes. Riker shot Addie a bright smile in return before she turned her attention back to Jude.

“You know it,” Riker added as she cuddled Jude to her chest and then sat up.

“Biker!” Selena exclaimed happily as she dropped to the ground behind Riker and hugged Riker from behind. Riker grunted but then giggled as she tipped her head against Selena’s arm.

“Hey, Selena,” Riker added. Selena hummed happily and then wiggled her fingers in Jude’s direction. Jude smiled shyly and scrunched up her nose. “I thought you had class until five.”

“Nah. Class got cancelled,” Selena replied before she smacked a quick kiss to Riker’s cheek and then shifted to sit next to Riker. Selena turned to Addie then and waved. “Hi! I’m Selena!”

“Addie,” Addie hummed in response as she eyed Selena, who was leaning heavily into Riker’s side. Riker noticed and shook her head.

“Addie, I am close with literally all of my friends. We are all over each other all the time,” Riker informed.

“I mean, sure, we hooked up when we were seventeen, but we’re passed that,” Selena commented with a flippant wave of her hand. Riker rolled her eyes and looked at Addie with an exasperated expression.

“We were both drunk and I’d totally been all up on Jeffry two minutes beforehand. That, and she is totally dating Joseph now,” Riker hummed.

“The one I thought was Jeff a while back?”Addie asked. Riker nodded and then turned her attention to Jude and began to sing quietly.

“You thought Joey was Jeff?” Selena asked.

“When I walked up to them they were, like, on top of each other,” Addie deadpanned.

“Oh, yeah. That’s the norm for them. Riker and Jeff were always a package deal when we were younger. Joey got added to that package in high school,” Selena informed. “I’m pretty sure he’s been in the room with them while they’ve had sex.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that claim,” Riker shot out before she went back to singing to Jude. Addie’s eyebrows shot up and Selena snorted with a small shake of her head. Riker just smiled to herself, but otherwise ignored them.

“Don’t even try to understand it. It’s easier when you just accept it,” Selena added as she stretched her arms over her head. Riker rolled her eyes again, even as she continued to sing. Addie eyed Riker with a shocked expression.

“And _now_ I can understand why your vocal professor might send you away,” Addie breathed.

“Mmh, just wait until the day you’re there when she plays Not Alone on the piano and sings it,” Selena whispered loudly. Riker rolled her eyes and then shifted Jude slightly to check if she was asleep.

“Addie, your child is now asleep,” Riker informed. Addie immediately sagged in relief and tipped her head back.

“Thank _god_ ,” Addie breathed happily. “Now I can actually get work done.”

“If you want, I can bring her back to my room and you can go to the library to work on your musical,” Riker offered as she cradled Jude gently. Addie inspected Riker’s face and then nodded once.

“That would be _wonderful_. I have a shift later, though,” Addie informed. Riker simply shrugged and reached out with one foot to shove lightly at Addie’s knee.

“No biggie. We’ll keep her through the night and you can come crash with us once your shift is done,” Riker replied. Addie inspected Riker once more and then nodded once more.

“Okay,” Addie huffed out. Riker smiled widely and tilted her head to the side happily.

“I will make sure your baby girl is well taken care of. Promise,” Riker assured.

“I believe in you. This is her bag with everything she needs in it. Thank you,” Addie said as she grabbed Jude’s diaper bag and handed it to Riker, who accepted it easily.

“No problem,” Riker hummed in response as Addie began to gather up her things to head towards the library.

“She should be in bed by eight, but sometimes she doesn’t get to sleep until nine,” Addie told Riker as she stood up. Riker just hummed and nodded as she and Selena stood up as well.

“You have entrusted your daughter in good hands, Addie. Riker is, like, _made_ to be a mom,” Selena giggled as she grabbed Riker’s bag from the ground. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she carefully shifted the diaper bag on her shoulder.

“Okay. I will see you guys later?”Addie asked as she began to back away in the direction of the library.

“Yep! We will see you later. Go work on your musical,” Riker said with a wave. Addie smiled and waved back before she jogged off towards the library. Riker and Selena both watched her go.

“Nice ass on that one,” Selena commented quietly. Riker snorted and jabbed Selena with her elbow before she headed back towards the dorm building. Selena giggled and then jogged to catch up with Riker.

000000

“You are such a _cheater_ ,” Craig hissed as Riker shot passed him down the hallway on her long board. Riker cackled over her shoulder and looked back at Craig to shoot him a wink. Craig shook his head and flipped Riker off as he caught up to her on his own long board.

“I would _never_ cheat, Craig,” Riker added sweetly as she bat her eyelids at him.

“You know that doesn’t work on me, Rike. I don’t go for people with your genitals,” Craig snorted.

“Hm. Too bad,” Riker replied primly as she shrugged one shoulder. Craig rolled his eyes and then flicked at Riker’s ear.

“You say that like you’re not basically married already,” he said. Riker smiled widely and shrugged before she took off down the hallway once more. Craig chuckled behind her and followed easily. “How come Jeff isn’t out here with us anyway? He’s usually watching your ass appreciatively.”

“He’s back in my room sleeping. We were in charge of a baby and then Kamryn came along. We were not leaving Kamryn alone with Jude,” Riker replied easily.

“Aw, preparing him for parenthood already?” Craig teased with a quirked eyebrow. Riker rolled her eyes and flipped Craig off over her shoulder.

“Shut up. We’re not having kids anytime soon and we’ve totally been watching after young kids for years,” Riker retorted. Craig chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly. “Stop it! We are not going to have kids soon! God, we’re still in college!”

“Okay, _okay_ ,” Craig laughed out as he held his hands up in surrender. “You’re not going to have kids anytime soon.”

“Hey, who is- _oh_ , it’s just you two,” Reanne suddenly breathed as she appeared in her doorway. Craig and Riker both stopped in front of Reanne and smiled brightly. Reanne smiled and rolled her eyes at them before turning her gaze on Craig. “Y’know, as one of the RAs, maybe you shouldn’t _condone_ long boarding in the hallway.”

“Hey, it’s not like you stop us or turn us in,” Riker countered easily as she dropped one foot to the floor to prevent herself from rolling away.

“It’s because I just love you _so much_ ,” Reanne drawled.

“Your tone may be sarcastic, but we all know it’s true,” Craig hummed with a wide smile. Reanne smiled and shook her head as she leaned against her doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s questionable sometimes,” Reanne replied easily. Riker smiled and leaned against the wall near Reanne, who looked over at her. “Where’s your counterpart, lovely?”

“Sleeping cuddled up with Jude,” Riker informed.

“Was that the little girl you guys were out in the halls with before?” Reanne asked. Riker simply nodded with a fond smile. “Aw. She is so adorable. Whose daughter?”

“Addie’s. The girl you saw me with practicing with the other day,” Riker said.

“Ah,” Reanne breathed before she looked over at Craig. “That girl we used to see curled up on benches last year? Riker knows her.”

“Wait, _what_?” Craig exclaimed as he looked over at Riker with wide eyes.

“Yeah. She’s my partner in my advanced dance class. She is doing much better now than she was last year,” Riker hummed. “She should be here soon, actually. She’s staying with us tonight so she doesn’t have to go back to the shelter.”

“Well, a crowded dorm room is better than a shelter on so many levels,” Craig commented. Riker and Reanne both nodded in agreement and then turned when they heard a slight tapping on the door at the end of the hallway. Riker smiled when she saw Addie and then kicked off to long board down the hallway.

“Hey, Adds,” Riker chirped as she pushed the door open to let Addie in. Addie smiled as she slipped into the building, and then quirked an eyebrow at Riker’s long board.

“How are you not in trouble for that?” Addie asked. Riker smiled and picked her long board up off the floor before she led Addie back towards Craig and Reanne.

“Because _those_ are my RAs and they love me to death. I was just racing Craig in the hallway a few minutes ago,” Riker informed. “Anyway, these are Craig and Reanne. Guys, this is Addie. You can probably expect her to be crashing with me or Jeff for a while.”

“Yeah, just don’t break quiet hours and I don’t give a shit,” Reanne breathed with a wave of her hand. “Hello, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Addie replied with a tight smile.

“I think I’m gonna like you solely on the fact that if you’re staying with Riker or Jeff you will be cock blocking them constantly,” Craig chuckled. Addie looked over at Craig with one raised eyebrow and Riker snorted.

“I feel like there is a story here,” Addie hummed as she looked at Riker with a smirk.

“More like Craig burst in once without a care and saw more than his little gay self can handle,” Riker told Addie with a roll of her eyes. “Literally everyone else knew to stay away, but Craig is just a pain in the ass.”

“Love you too, Rike,” Craig said in a sweet voice. Riker reached out and pinched Craig’s nose.

“You’re a special individual, Craigers. Now, get outta here,” Reanne instructed as she shoved Craig lightly into her room. Craig made a stubborn noise but sulked into Reanne’s room anyway. Riker smiled and shook her head.

“I’ll catch you guys later. We are gonna head to my room to sleep,” Riker said. Reanne smiled and nodded before she followed Craig into her room. Riker waved and then steered Addie towards her room.

“Was Jude good for you?” Addie asked as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

“She was great. She and Jeff played hide and seek in my room for a while and she went to sleep pretty easily after her bath,” Riker informed. Addie nodded once and let out a relieved sigh. “How did the writing go?”

“I think I’ve got it finished. Just need some edits done, but I talked to Lane when she passed and she said she would read over it for me,” Addie replied.

“Oh, good. She will probably be back sometime tomorrow. I know she was spending the night with Carson. We got custody of Kamryn for the night,” Riker said. Addie nodded once and then dropped her bag onto the floor once Riker opened the door. Riker propped her long board against the wall and then walked over to flick on her desk lamp.

Riker immediately looked over at her bed and smiled at the sight before her. Jeff was curled up with Jude tucked to his chest, both of their breathing in sync. Jude had Arnold in her clutches between them and had her face pressed into the well-loved fabric of the stuffed animal. Addie released a long sigh next to Riker and Riker turned to give Addie a small smile. Addie smiled back and then rolled her eyes as she gestured towards Kamryn, who was sprawled out across Lane’s bed. Riker snorted and shook her head before she walked over to her dresser.

“Want me to wake Jeff so you can take over with Jude?” Riker asked quietly as she rifled through her drawers to find something for Addie to sleep in.

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to wake him up,” Addie replied with a small shrug.

“You could try and pull Jude from Jeff’s arms. I would suggest you just sleeping with them, but I am not about to subject you to Jeffry’s leech tendencies,” Riker hummed. Addie smiled and shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. I will just shove Kamryn’s fat ass to one side of the bed,” Addie said with a small laugh.

“Rude,” Kamryn grumbled sleepily as she rolled over and peeked over at them.

“Well, then don’t sprawl out like a damn sea star,” Riker countered as she tossed a pillow at Kamryn, who simply grabbed the pillow and stuffed it under her head. Riker smiled to herself and then held out a pair of gym shorts and an old soccer shirt to Addie. “You can change in the bathroom.”

“Thanks,” Addie breathed out as she grabbed the clothes and then ducked into the bathroom. Riker pulled her own clothes off a few seconds later before she walked over to her bed and pushed Jeff’s bangs away from his forehead. Jeff took in a deep breath then and shifted slightly before he opened his eyes. Jeff looked up at Riker and gave her a small, happy smile.

“Hey, babe. Wanna release the child so Addie can take her?” Riker asked quietly as she knelt down to be eye level with Jeff. Jeff simply made a stubborn noise and hugged Jude closer to himself briefly. “Yes, yes, I know you love cuddling the baby, but Addie gets first dibs as Jude’s mother.”

“Mmh,” Jeff hummed before he released his hold on Jude. She made a small, stubborn noise, but then settled back into unconsciousness easily. Addie walked out of the bathroom then and shook her head as she saw Riker kneeling before Jeff clad in only her underwear. Riker glanced over her shoulder at Addie and then smiled.

“I present thee with your daughter,” Riker hummed as she carefully picked up Jude and then handed her to Addie, who smiled gratefully.

“I thank thee,” Addie replied easily before she crawled carefully onto the bed with Kamryn, who shifted back against the wall to make room for Addie and Jude. Riker bowed to Addie and then crawled into bed with Jeff. Jeff hummed happily and immediately wrapped his arms around Riker tightly. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff lightly as they settled against each other.

“Night, Adds,” Riker yawned.

“Night, Riker,” Addie replied quietly as she settled down onto Lane’s bed and tried to tamp down on her emotions at the feeling of being truly comfortable and safe for the first time in years.

000000

“God, how are you not wearing clothes? It’s _cold_ ,” Carson hissed out as he darted into Riker and Lane’s room. Riker looked up from where she was seated on her bed wearing nothing but her underwear and a crop top. Jeff looked over at Carson with a raised eyebrow and then rolled his eyes.

“Don’t discourage her. You don’t even know how long it took to get her to wear crop tops,” Jeff added while Lane made a small noise in understanding.

“Dude, this is more of a _what the poop it is October_ ,” Carson countered as he dropped his bag onto the ground before he launched himself onto Lane’s bed with her.

“I’m inside, not outside,” Riker replied with a small shrug as she allowed Jude to roll out of her lap and crawl up towards the pillows.

“That and they were totally going at it right before I got back here with the munchkin,” Lane breathed out as Carson placed his head into her lap. Carson snorted and rolled his eyes then while both Riker and Jeff shrugged.

“I’ve gotta keep m’lady satisfied,” Jeff hummed out primly. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes fondly before she brushed Jeff’s bangs off of his forehead. Jeff smiled up at her.

“How come we have the munchkin anyway?” Carson asked as he gestured towards Jude, who was pressed to Riker’s pillows and singing to herself.

“Addie is currently meeting with her professor to determine if they will use her musical,” Riker replied as she stretched her arms above her head. “She debated bringing Jude, but in the end decided against it.”

“Don’t blame her. Judey over there has a sense for when things are serious and makes a ruckus,” Carson chuckled. The rest of them all snorted in agreement and Jude looked between them in confusion.

“Aw, it’s okay Judey Bear. We still love you,” Riker crooned as she leaned over and blew a kiss against Jude’s cheek. Jude squeaked out a giggle and then launched herself back into Riker’s lap. Riker huffed out a laugh and hugged Jude to her chest as she pressed kisses all over Jude’s face. Jeff watched the pair fondly while Lane and Carson shook their heads at the trio.

“Man, I don’t even know if I want to be around you guys when you finally have your first kid. Y’all are gonna be sickening,” Lane commented. Riker immediately stopped and looked over at Lane with a deadpan expression.

“Hush you,” Riker added before she made a face at Lane, who did the same in response.

“We’re gonna be great, so just shush,” Jeff grumbled.

“Oh, you’re for sure going to be great parents. But you’re also going to be ridiculously in love with your kid and I am not sure I can handle that amount of lovely dovey poop flying around,” Carson chuckled with a raised eyebrow. Riker and Jeff both rolled their eyes then and Jeff waved a flippant hand in Carson’s direction.

“When are the two of you gonna get hitched anyway?” Lane asked as she ran her fingers through Carson’s hair. “I mean, it’s been, like, three years since you realized you would get married.”

“And we shall not get engaged or married until after we finish college,” Jeff replied. “We had the discussion a while back.”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement as she tapped her fingers against Jude’s as Jude held each finger up. “Sometimes I think my mom wants us to get engaged and start planning a wedding, but I shall not cow to her ridiculousness.”

“At least Ryan isn’t alive still,” Jeff commented airily. Riker hummed in agreement, even if a bit sadly. Jeff pat Riker’s leg sympathetically and then kissed her knee.

“Your dad was enthusiastic about the two of you?” Carson asked.

“Oh, god yeah. Ridiculously so,” Riker informed. “He latched onto the idea quite tightly when we were eight and my mom jokingly asked if we were dating.”

“That’s kind of adorable,” Lane giggled. Riker and Jeff both rolled their eyes even though they were smiling.

“Back then it was annoying. But now the memories are fond,” Jeff hummed. Riker nodded in agreement with a small smile.

“Someone save me!” Macen suddenly exclaimed as he burst through the door. Jude startled and glared over at Macen from her spot on Riker’s lap.

“What did Kamryn do now?” Jeff immediately asked in a bored voice as Macen dropped himself onto the floor.

“Gossiping with Marissa and Justine,” Macen grumbled as he flopped onto his back and draped his arms over his face. They all made sympathetic noises and Macen grunted in agreement.

“Those three together are a bad combination,” Lane commented.

“I know. And they took over _my_ room. God forbid they go to Kam’s,” Macen complained.

“Ugh. I hate when they take over our room,” Jeff breathed. Macen just nodded and then dropped his arms from his face.

“The estrogen is just way too strong,” Macen added with a sigh. “And I say that as someone who has shared a room with Riker while she is menstruating.”

“Hey!” Riker squawked defensively.

“Aw, babe, you know you can be bad,” Jeff chuckled. Riker scrunched up her nose and then pinched Jeff’s ear. He just chuckled again and latched onto Riker’s hand to kiss her fingers. Macen rolled his eyes at them and then stretched his arms over his head.

“So, for how much longer do you have the child for?” Macen asked.

“Only for a bit longer. We are going to meet up with Addie soon,” Jeff replied as he rolled off of Riker’s bed and onto the floor with Macen. “You guys either need to be ready for a celebration or lots of comforting.”

“I am pretty sure she is gonna get it. I helped her do edits. It’s an amazing musical,” Lane informed primly.

“I just want to be Jax,” Riker giggled.

“I also want you to be Jax,” Lane agreed with a wink. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes fondly as she moved Jude out of her lap in order to get up.

“I thought you had enough of my half naked body,” Riker teased as she pulled on a pair of soccer sweats. Lane hummed and shrugged her shoulders easily while Carson chuckled in her lap.

“Half naked?” Jeff asked as he perked up with interest from where he was sprawled on the floor.

“Calm down. It’s just that one of Jax’s costumes involves a leather vest and a bikini top or sports bra,” Riker said as she pulled on a zip-hoodie before she scooped Jude up onto her hips. “Now, c’mon, horny boy. Time to go meet up with Adds.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’,” Jeff grunted as he pushed himself up off the floor and then put his shoes on.

“We’ll see you guys in a bit,” Riker said with a wave over her shoulder as they walked out. Jeff followed close behind and latched onto Riker’s hand while they walked. Riker smiled over at Jeff and tightened her grip around his hand.

“So, are we doing the Halloween party again this year?” Jeff asked. Riker huffed out a breath and adjusted Jude on her hip carefully.

“If it is gonna be like last year, god no. That was way too much mothering of the drunkies for me,” Riker replied. Jeff hummed in agreement and then dropped to the ground beneath the tree where they agreed to meet Addie. Riker sat down as well and placed Jude on the ground in front of her. Jude immediately began to babble happily and crawled over towards Jeff to tumble into his lap.

“Aw, hey, Judey Bear,” Jeff crooned as he ruffled her dark curls. Jude beamed happily and began to poke at Jeff’s stomach. Jeff chuckled and immediately began to poke Jude back. Jude burst into a fit of giggles and Jeff smiled widely as he tucked her to his chest and blew against her neck.

Riker leaned back on her palms and watched them fondly. Jude continued to release high-pitched giggles while Jeff cackled and tickled Jude.

“Ah, you’re just so tasty!” Jeff told Jude as he bit playfully at her neck. Jude screeched happily and attempted to push Jeff away. Jeff chuckled and then blew a loud kiss to Jude’s cheek. Jude huffed out few more giggles and then snuffled into Jeff’s chest.

Someone approached them then and Riker and Jeff both looked up. A man smiled down at them, hands shoved into his pockets. Riker and Jeff gave him tentative smiles back while Jude sang to herself and played with Jeff’s shirt.

“Hey, not to be _super_ creepy, but I just wanted to say you guys are great with her,” the guy informed. Riker and Jeff both gave genuine smiles then and Riker bumped her knee into Jeff’s.

“Thank you,” Jeff chirped as he hugged Jude to his chest happily.

“How old is she?” the guy asked.

“Almost a year,” Riker informed as she reached out to push Jude’s curls away from her forehead. Jude giggled and pushed lightly at Riker’s hand.

“Nooo, Wike,” Jude complained with a small giggle.

“Aw, I just love you so much, little munchkin!” Riker exclaimed as she leaned over to blow a kiss against Jude’s cheek.

“Effy, no Wike,” Jude giggled as she poked at Jeff in an attempt to get him to stop Riker. The man looked between them all with a confused expression then and Riker looked up at him with a small smile.

“You’re not her parents?” he asked.

“Oh, god no. We’re watching her for our friend,” Riker laughed. “We don’t plan to have kids anytime soon.”

“Nope. Watching Jude is all we need right now,” Jeff hummed as he swayed Jude from side to side. Jude made a happy noise and then began to sing to herself.

“Well, either way, you guys are wonderful with her,” the man informed.

“Thank you,” Jeff chirped happily. Right after, they all heard a screech before Addie barreled into Riker and pushed her onto her back on the ground.  Riker squawked and then giggled as she wrapped herself around Addie.

“I would guess you got it?” Riker asked.

“Yes!” Addie squeaked happily as Riker pushed them both up from the ground. Jeff and Jude both watched with amusement while the guy watched with a quirked eyebrow. “Will you help me with auditions and such?”

“Of course, m’lady,” Riker informed primly before she smacked a kiss to Addie’s cheek. Addie made a happy noise and then turned to pull Jude to her chest tightly. Jude made a happy noise and then giggled when Addie began to pepper kisses across her face.

“Mommy gets to put on her musical, baby girl! Aren’t you excited?” Addie asked excitedly.

“Yay, Ommy!” Jude bugled through her giggles. Addie made a pleased sound and hugged Jude tightly. The man cleared his throat then and Addie looked up quickly, only to do a double-take and gape.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Addie squeaked as she jumped up and pulled the man into a hug. He just chuckled and hugged her back, careful not to squish Jude, who clung to Addie’s shoulder tightly.

“I knew I would find you eventually on campus,” the man chuckled before he kissed Addie’s cheek.

“What a creep,” Addie snorted before she pulled back from the man and then bounced Jude on her hip slightly. “By the way, this is miss Jude Stacy Chase. Judey, this is your uncle Dean.”

“Well, aren’t you just a little cutie,” Dean crooned as he reached out to tap Jude’s nose. Jude snuffled out a small giggle and then buried herself in Addie’s shoulder. Dean smiled and then turned a quirked eyebrow on Addie, who smiled and shrugged her shoulder.

“I was pregnant last time you saw me. It was just hard to notice,” Addie said with a shrug.

“Maybe because you wore baggy clothes all the time. Still do,” Riker snorted as she and Jeff got up from the ground. “By the way, hi! My name is Riker and this is my boyfriend Jeff.”

“Don’t tell my brother lies,” Addie scoffed before she turned to Dean. “They’re basically married. Feel free to make as many married jokes as you want at them.”

“Wow, Kamryn has been a _terrible_ influence on you,” Jeff huffed out with a fond eye roll. Addie stuck her tongue out at Jeff, who did the same in response.

“No. I just enjoy watching her freak out when the rest of us make jokes about it. She still hasn’t left behind her fangirl ways even now that she knows you,” Addie said with a shrug.

“It’s why she and Carter get along so well,” Riker replied with a shrug. “And Carter has less of an excuse. He knew Jeff and me _before_ we started Brandywine.”

“Mmh,” Addie hummed in agreement. Then, she turned back to Dean, who was watching them all with a small smile. “How long are you here for?”

“A few days. We’re here with the kids on a mini-vacation,” Dean replied.

“Oh, good. I will have to see you later. We need to get back to Jeff’s room so Jude can get to sleep,” Addie said.

“Nope. My room. The three gossip mongers took over Jeff and Macen’s room,” Riker informed. Addie groaned and then bumped her forehead to Jude’s. Jude simply giggled and pat her hands to Addie’s cheeks.

“ _Or_ , you could come with me. We have more than enough room in our hotel and the kids would _love_ to see you,” Dean said in a hopeful tone. Addie looked over at her brother and shifted Jude on her hip. Addie nodded after a few seconds and bit her lip slightly.

“I could do that,” Addie finally breathed out. Dean beamed down at his younger sister and clapped his hands together once.

“Well, have a good time with your family, Adds. I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” Riker hummed as she passed Jude’s diaper bag to Addie and then kissed both Addie and Jude’s cheeks.

“Don’t have too much fun, and congrats on your musical,” Jeff hummed as he copied Riker’s actions. Addie just hummed and then smiled as she and Dean walked off. Riker and Jeff watched them go and Riker smiled as she rested her head against Jeff’s shoulder.

“Oo, you know what I just realized?” Riker questioned.

“Hm?” Jeff asked as he looked down at Riker with a curious expression. Riker smirked and then pushed her nose into Jeff’s neck before she spoke.

“Lane and Carson were going to his room tonight,” Riker informed with a quirked eyebrow. Jeff immediately made an interested sound and quirked one eyebrow as well. Riker smirked then before she pinched Jeff’s ass before she took off. Jeff barked out a laugh and easily chased after Riker, catching her and throwing her older his shoulder to carry her back to the dorm.

000000

Riker slumped down in the seat she was in next to Addie in the auditorium. Addie was fidgeting in her seat, pen tapping against the paper with names on it. Riker quirked an eyebrow in Addie’s direction and then reached over to latch onto Addie’s hand to stop the nervous tick. Addie released a long sigh and then her shoulders slumped.

“Calm down. You know it’s okay to be _fine_. There have been some really talented people who have auditioned so far,” Riker hummed.

“Yeah, and you’ve known ninety percent of them,” Addie replied with a nervous laugh. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes before she stretched her arms over her head lazily.

“Don’t blame me because I know people in the theater department,” Riker scoffed as she pulled her hoodie back down over her stomach. Addie rolled her eyes and then released a deep breath as she turned back to her list.

“Rike, I am pretty sure you knew most of these people before you came to college,” Addie countered.

“ _Lies_ ,” Riker chuckled out before she grabbed the audition list from Addie’s hand. She made an interested noise and Addie side-eyed her. “Oliver! Get that cute booty out here!”

“Hey, leave my butt out of this. It’s not yours!” Oliver chuckled as he sauntered out onto the stage. Riker smiled widely and rolled her eyes.

“And you know him _how_?” Addie asked.

“We were in a summer production of AVPM together back in 2012. He and Elliot followed me and Jeffry here,” Riker chirped.

“ _Lies_. I applied here before I knew you had,” Oliver replied stubbornly. Riker rolled her eyes and smiled before she waved a hand flippantly in Oliver’s direction.

“Get on with it, Oliver. I know you probably have Elliot waiting for you back at your room,” Riker hummed. Oliver rolled his eyes then before he obeyed.  Addie’s eyes widened with shock as Oliver began to sing. Riker smiled and bumped her shoulder into Addie’s. Addie glanced in Riker’s direction and then jot something down on her paper.

“Thank you!” Addie squeaked happily once Oliver finished. Oliver flashed them both a bright smile before he skipped off stage with a wave thrown over his shoulder. Riker snorted at Oliver and then looked over at Addie.

“He would be a good fit for Mika,” Riker informed primly. Addie hummed in agreement and then grabbed the audition list back from Riker.

“Next, please!” Addie called out. Selena skipped out onto the stage then and wiggled her fingers in greeting.

“Hello, my lovely ladies,” Selena preened as she settled into a position in the middle of the stage. Addie and Riker both laughed and waved back at Selena before Selena began to sing.

“Selena, you have been _keeping secrets_ ,” Addie laughed once Selena finished. Selena released a prim huff and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“You simply underestimated me,” Selena replied before she sashayed off the stage. Riker snorted and rolled her eyes as she watched Selena leave the stage.

“You’re a menace,” Riker informed as Selena dropped into the seat next to her. Selena smiled and dropped her head to rest on Riker’s shoulder. “I know you wore that skirt because your ass looks fantastic in it.”

“Guilty,” Selena giggled. Addie snorted on Riker’s other side and reached over to pinch Selena’s knee. Selena smiled and reached out to tap Addie’s knee in response.

“Mkay. Back to auditions,” Addie breathed before she called out for the next person. Riker and Selena both settled into their seats with Riker’s phone between them to play a game.

“We good?” Riker asked once the last person walked off the stage. Addie wrote something down and then gave a definitive nod.

“Good. Joseph has been bugging me for the past thirty minutes,” Selena yawned as she stood up and cracked her back.

“You had zero obligation to stay here,” Riker snorted as she slid her cell phone into her sweatpants pocket. Selena hummed and shrugged one shoulder.

“Sometimes it’s good to make him squirm. It means I can get more than one orgasm out of him,” Selena chirped. Addie choked on a laugh then while Riker hummed and nodded slightly.

“Yeah, but is it worth it to have the first one happen so quickly?” Riker asked. Selena tilted her head to the side as she thought while Addie choked again.

“Sometimes, yes. I also know how to hold it off at this point,” Selena replied with a shrug. Riker hummed in understanding and reached out to ruffle Selena’s hair.

“I still win on that front,” Riker informed.  Selena rolled her eyes and ruffled Riker’s hair as well.

“That’s because you two get freaky with the toys and the orgasm delays,” Selena chuckled. Riker shrugged one shoulder and pushed her hair out of her face.

“Your dynamic will never cease to astound me,” Addie breathed out. Riker and Selena both released giggles and Riker bumped into Addie playfully.

“Joseph and I have always known a lot about each other sexually. We just pulled Selena into the fold once we joined our friend group after senior year,” Riker informed with a noncommittal shrug. Addie snorted, but then stopped short with wide eyes as she looked towards a building. Riker and Selena both stopped as well and Riker reached out as she heard Addie begin to pant.

“ _No_. No, no, no, _no_ ,” Addie gasped out as she began to try and pull her phone out.

“Adds. Addie… _Addie_. Hey, what’s wrong?” Riker asked as she finally touched Addie’s arm. Addie looked back at Riker with wide, panicked eyes.

“I need to make sure she’s okay,” Addie cried as she nearly dropped her phone.

“Hey. If you’re worried about Jude, I’m sure she is fine,” Selena soothed as she carefully latched onto Addie’s other arm. Addie began to cry and shook her head in a panic.

“Hey, c’mon. We’ll go back to Jeff’s room. He would have called if something happened to Jude,” Riker informed as she looked over in the direction Addie had looked before and saw a man. Riker inspected the man’s stocky figure for a moment when realization dawned on her. “C’mon. Everything’s fine. You’re not going to do this here. I’ve got you.”

Addie just nodded and then latched onto Riker tightly as Riker began to direct Addie back towards the dorms. Selena followed closely, glancing behind them to make sure the man wasn’t following them. Riker rushed them forward and Addie went willingly.

Once they got back to Jeff’s room, Addie grabbed Jude carefully and then collapsed onto the floor as she cried. Jeff stared over at Riker with wide, confused eyes. Riker shook her head minutely and then carefully maneuvered Addie out of her jacket. Selena watched carefully and Riker gestured that she could go. Selena nodded once and then quietly left the room.

“C’mon, Adds. On a bed,” Riker said quietly. Addie sniffed and allowed Riker to move her onto Jeff’s bed. Jeff shifted to the side slightly and tucked Addie into his side easily. Riker climbed onto the bed and took up the spot on Addie’s free side.

Addie’s sobs and breath slowed down gradually, but her grip on Jude never lessened. Jude simply curled into her mother’s chest and continued to sleep. Riker and Jeff both wrapped Addie up between them to try and comfort her.

“You okay?” Riker asked quietly as she tipped her forehead against Addie’s temple. Addie took a deep breath and then shook her head minutely. “You’re safe from him, you know that? Both of you. We won’t let him near you guys.”

Addie nodded and released a shaky breath. Riker pressed a firm kiss to Addie’s temple and hugged her even tighter.

“Wanna tell us what happened?” Jeff asked quietly. Addie took a steadying breath and slumped back against Riker and Jeff.

“He was here. He said he wasn’t ever going to come back,” Addie said shakily. “I thought I would never have to see him again.”

“And that is the closest he will ever get, Addie. You and Jude are _safe_ from him,” Riker assured as he cuddled Addie close. Addie just nodded once and nuzzled into Jude’s hair.

“He is just such a reminder of so many bad things about my life,” Addie breathed out. “I only met him because I fell in with a bad crowd after my parents died. It’s why I’m surprised Dean even still talks to me. I shut him out even after he tried to help me. So many times.”

“Addie, it’s okay,” Jeff breathed. Addie shuddered out a cry and shook her head.

“It’s not. Because I pushed Dean away, I ended up in an abusive relationship. I was so scared for so long. Not even for myself, but for Jude. Even before she was born. It wasn’t as bad once I was pregnant, but he _hated_ that I came back to school. I was so afraid I would get home one day and Jude would be dead. I couldn’t face that,” Addie cried as she held onto Jude tightly. Riker and Jeff both cooed and hugged Addie a bit tighter.

“You’re okay, and more importantly you’re _safe_ now. You’re both safe and have so many people looking after you and we all _love you_ ,” Jeff informed. Addie coughed out a small laugh then and tipped her head against Jeff’s shoulder.

“I don’t hear that a lot,” Addie coughed out.

“That you’re loved?” Riker asked. Addie sniffed and nodded. Riker smiled and kissed Addie’s cheek. “Then we shall make sure to tell you more often. Because we do love you. You’re stuck with us now.”

Addie released a shaky laugh then and sank into the bed with them. Riker and Jeff both held her close as they all settled together and eventually fell asleep.

000000

Kamryn and Lane both giggled as they watched Riker dance around her bathroom, belting [Haven’t Had Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c5XkGbEQiE)2. Riker simply smiled at both of them as she continued to sing and threw the bottle of hair color into the trash. Lane snorted and rolled over on her bed to hang her head off her bed.

“Does this happen often?” Kamryn asked as she draped herself over Lane’s stomach.

“Why, _of course_ ,” Lane laughed in response as she pat Kamryn’s hair fondly. Riker smiled at them before she dropped to the floor and began to do stretches.

“Ah, yet another day I arrive at this room to see Riker’s butt,” Macen breathed out as he and Jeff walked into the room with Jude perched happily on Jeff’s hip.

“And what a _glorious_ view it is,” Jeff sighed wistfully even as he dropped onto Riker’s bed with Jude in his lap.

“Stop ogling her butt, Jeffry. There is a child present,” Lane commented offhandedly. Jeff simply shrugged and allowed Jude to roll out of his lap as she babbled happily to herself.

“That has _never_ stopped him,” Riker hummed as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. Jeff made an interested noise as he noticed the colored strips in Riker’s hair. Riker smirked and winked in Jeff’s direction. “I know, babe. It’s been _too long_.”

“It has,” Jeff replied with a happy hum.

“Riker has dyed her hair before?” Macen asked as he crawled onto Lane’s bed with her and Kamryn.

“Yeah. Many times back in middle school. Jackson made me stop once we started Brandywine. Needless to say, he is not going to be happy with me on Saturday,” Riker informed easily.

“How come you did it, anyway?” Macen asked.

“Addie’s musical,” Riker chirped with a smile as she walked into the bathroom to wash the dye out of her hair.

“Riker! Other people are present! Do not shower with the door open!” Lane called out easily.

“Ah _poop_ ,” Riker hissed out before she jumped over to close the bathroom door while in the process of removing her shirt.

“Aw, ruining my fun, Lane,” Jeff chuckled as he lay back on Riker’s bed and allowed Jude to climb across his chest and stomach.

“Like you don’t see her naked multiple times a week,” Lane snorted sarcastically. Jeff shrugged noncommittally and then smiled as they heard Riker begin to sing in the shower.

“You know a naked Riker is a glorious Riker. It doesn’t need to be sexual for me to appreciate her naked form,” Jeff added. Lane hummed and shrugged one shoulder in agreement.

“I worry about what happens in this room, sometimes. Like, I am so unsure of whether y’all have had sex at the same time or if you just don’t care about nudity,” Kamryn sighed.

“The latter,” Jeff and Lane replied easily.

“Carson started it, to be honest. Our air conditioning broke that one time last year and he complained up until he just stripped off his clothes. Riker bugled with excitement and followed soon after,” Lane said as she picked at her cuticles. Jeff hummed in agreement and then smiled and clapped at Jude. Jude smiled widely and clapped as well before she buried herself in Jeff’s neck. Jeff huffed out a chuckle and blew a kiss against Jude’s cheek.

“God, I am so glad I didn’t come near your room at that time, then,” Macen grunted as Kamryn cuddled up to his side. Riker’s phone started ringing then and Riker groaned from inside the bathroom.

“Answer it! It’s Oliver!” Riker called through the bathroom door. Jeff sighed and held out his hand. Lane huffed out a laugh and handed the phone to Jeff, who answered it easily.

“What up, Ol?” Jeff asked.

“Where’s Riker?” Oliver asked in response.

“In the bathroom. She just got out of the shower since she was dying her hair for the musical,” Jeff replied before he looked up to see Riker strut out of the bathroom.

“Oliver, tell Addison that the rehearsal today was unnecessary so I dyed my hair instead,” Riker informed after she grabbed her phone from Jeff’s hand.

“Well, alrighty then,” Oliver chuckled before Riker heard him turn to Addie and relay the message. Riker heard an excited squeal and then Oliver laugh. “ _So_ , Addie is on her way to your room. Enjoy her half asleep squealing.”

“Of course. Enjoy intercourse with Elliot,” Riker snarked back before she quickly hung up, cutting off Oliver’s indignant squeak. Riker smiled smugly and tossed her phone onto her bed before she scooped Jude up. Jude giggled happily and then nuzzled into Riker’s neck when Riker cuddled Jude to her chest.

“Your adorable level with children is vomit worthy,” Lane deadpanned with a small smile. Riker smiled as well and rolled her eyes. Jeff hummed happily as he watched Riker fondly. “God, Jeffry, put that face away. I know you wanna have babies with Riker, but just _ugh_.”

“Shut up,” Jeff chuckled as he tossed a pillow in Lane’s direction. Lane laughed and caught the pillow easily while Jude watched them with amusement. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she sank to the floor with Jude in her lap.

“You all need to stop talking like we are going to have kids soon. We’re not even going to get engaged until _after_ we graduate,” Riker commented as she ran her fingers through Jude’s dark curls.

“I feel like that is such a silly statement,” Kamryn breathed. “Like, you know you’re going to get married, so aren’t you basically engaged anyway?”

“Valid,” Macen agreed airily.

“No. It’s not the same. Sure, they’re basically married, but they’re not engaged or anything yet. It’s two different stages,” Lane countered. Riker and Jeff both hummed in agreement while Jude hummed to herself and played with Riker’s fingers.

“Your hair better be _perfect_ for you guys to have skived off rehearsal!” Addie exclaimed as she burst into the room.

“We already had rehearsal this morning. We didn’t need another one,” Lane replied in a bored voice as she ran her hands through her own hair. Addie threw a glare in Lane’s direction before she turned her attention to Riker. A wide smile immediately spread across Addie’s face as she dropped down onto the floor in front of Riker and took Riker’s chin into her hands. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes before she met Addie’s gaze.

“You better be pleased with it, because Jackson sure as poop isn’t going to be,” Riker informed. Addie rolled her eyes but then reached out to run her fingers through the colored part of Riker’s hair. Riker huffed out a small laugh and then allowed Jude to tumble out of her lap. Jeff held a hand out towards Jude and Jude giggled as she toddled towards him on wobbly legs.  Addie turned to watch Jude with an affectionate smile before she turned back to Riker.

“You look _wonderful_. Thank you _so much_ for doing this,” Addie crooned. Riker smiled and reached out to pull Addie into a hug. Addie giggled as she allowed Riker to wrap her up and hugged Riker back.

“It’s no problem, Adds,” Riker hummed as she released her grip on Addie. Addie snorted and fell back onto the floor. “You also need, like, a ten hour nap.”

“Sleep is for the weak,” Addie commented.

“Sleep is for the college student that is also a mother,” Lane deadpanned. Riker snorted and gave Lane a high-five.

“Agreed,” Jeff yawned as Jude latched onto his fingers. “You’re going to weaken your immune system and get sick, and then Jude could end up sick. Do you want a sick toddler on your hands?”

“God, stop making sense,” Addie grumbled as she yawned as well and draped her arms over her eyes.

“It’s not even like he’s a science major,” Kamryn grumbled while Macen snorted in amusement.

“No, but I am someone who spent multiple years with a best friend who refused to sleep,” Jeff commented. Riker made a stubborn noise and reached over to swat at Jeff’s arm. Jeff smiled and caught Riker’s hand easily to kiss it. Riker stuck her tongue out at Jeff, who simply chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“She still does sometimes. That weekend you went home and she had that song due? _No sleep for the wicked_ ,” Lane cackled.

“Shut up! You stayed up with me willingly!” Riker squawked as she reached out to pinch Lane’s arm. Lane snorted and reached out to ruffle Riker’s hair.

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t insane,” Lane commented. Riker tilted her head to the side and then gave a small shrug and nod.

“Any time Riker doesn’t sleep is insane,” Jeff breathed. “First time it happened at Westtown she streaked through campus…in February.”

“Hey now, Jeffry!” Riker exclaimed indignantly while Macen, Lane, and Kamryn snorted with laughter.

“That can’t have been a pleasant experience,” Addie breathed as Jude crawled onto her chest happily.

“Riker was fine. I was not. She punched me when I tried to put sweats on her,” Jeff informed. “Gave me a black eye.”

“And I could give you another,” Riker giggled as she pushed up from the floor to tackle Jeff to her bed. Jeff squawked out a laugh and wrapped Riker up easily to bite at her neck playfully. Riker squeaked and then nuzzled into Jeff’s neck.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Kamryn commented lazily. Lane, Macen, and Addie all hummed in agreement.

“Oo, Joey is summoning us,” Riker hummed as she opened a text on her phone and then pat Jeff’s chest. Jeff made an interested noise as he and Riker both sat up. “Adds, you and Jude can take over my bed. We’ll probably be in Joey’s room all night.”

“Mkay,” Addie yawned as she got up carefully with Jude in her arms.

“Night! Catch you later!” Jeff chuckled as they left the room and headed off towards Joey’s room, giggling and poking at each other the whole way.

000000

Riker hummed to herself contently as she ducked around people milling in the halls behind the stage. A few people pat her shoulders as they passed and Riker smiled at them as she went. Lane giggled as she skipped by and ruffled Riker’s hair affectionately. Riker giggled and swat at Lane’s ass before she darted off towards the lobby.

Once Riker was in the lobby, she began to look around. She made a small, satisfied noise as she spotted the person she was looking for and began to head over. A few people stopped her along the way with _congrats_ and _well done_ s and Riker simply smiled in thanks. She continued to dodge around people in order to get to where Addie was sitting on the stairs with a small, wistful smile on her face as she watched people interacting with their families.

“Hey, babe,” Riker chirped as she dropped down onto the stairs next to Addie. Addie huffed out a small laugh and bumped their shoulders together.

“You were wonderful, m’dear,” Addie informed quietly.

“I had a wonderful character provided for me,” Riker countered primly. Addie smiled shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. Riker smiled and tipped her head against Addie’s shoulder. “I hope we all did well enough by your standards.”

“You all did _phenomenally_ by my standards,” Addie replied as she ruffled Riker’s hair. Riker huffed out a small laugh and then stretched out her limbs before a small body slammed into hers.

“Rikey!” Darren squeaked excitedly.

“Oof, hey little buddy,” Riker grunted as she shifted Darren in her lap in order to hug the six year old properly. Darren giggled happily and nuzzled into Riker’s chest.

“Darren, I told you that you need to stop throwing your weight around. You’re not as little as you once were,” Miri breathed in exasperation as she appeared. Darren pouted up at Miri even as he cuddled closer to Riker’s chest. Riker smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Darren’s head.

“You did very good, Rikey,” Darren informed with a wide smile.

“Why, thank you, my little cuddle bug,” Riker crooned before she blew a kiss against Darren’s cheek. “You can thank my friend Addie here for making such a great musical.”

Darren turned a bright smile to Addie then and Addie responded with a shy smile. Daren scrunched his nose up at her and waved.

“I like your musical. Very good,” Darren chirped.

“Thank you,” Addie replied with a smile.

“This is my younger brother Darren, by the way. And that’s my mom, Miri. Guys, this is Addie,” Riker introduced with a flourish. Miri smiled brightly down at Addie, who gave a shy smile in return.

“So, baby girl, where is your other half?” Miri questioned as she helped Riker up from the stair she had been sitting on.

“Mmh, my guess would be probably changing Jude’s diaper before he and Joseph come to find us,” Riker answered as she adjusted Darren on her hip.

“Oof, I’m sure Joseph is _wired_ ,” Addie commented as she stood up and brushed her skirt off. Riker hummed in agreement and rolled her eyes fondly.

“You all talk about dreading when Jeffry and I have kids, yet Joseph is the one who gets hyper around small children,” Riker giggled.

“What now?” Joey asked as he bounced up behind Miri and latched onto her back.

“Ah, hello, Joseph. How lovely to be attacked by you again,” Miri deadpanned with a fond smile as she pat Joey’s hand. Joey smiled and tucked his chin over Miri’s shoulder.

“You know you miss me when you don’t see me enough, Ms. Castellan,” Joey crooned. Miri rolled her eyes and pat Joey’s hand again before he released her and walked over to smack kisses to Riker and Addie’s cheeks. “Congrats, to both of you.”

“Thank you,” they both replied with smiles.

“Ah! Darren! My best little buddy!” Joey exclaimed then before he snatched Darren from Riker’s arms and tossed Darren into the air briefly before hugging the six year old tightly. Darren released an excited giggle and then pat Joey’s cheeks happily.

“ _Jooooey_ ,” Darren complained without any real heat. Joey chuckled and blew a loud kiss against Darren’s cheek.

“Oey! Ee!” Jude’s voice squeaked as Jeff appeared with Jude on his hip.

“Sorry, Judey Bear. I gave you all the farty kisses earlier. Now Darren gets them because I haven’t seen him in a while,” Joey informed seriously. Jude scrunched up her nose in annoyance and Jeff chuckled before he blew a kiss against her cheek. Jude huffed out a small laugh and then reached out towards Addie.

“Aw, I know. Joey is just so _mean_ isn’t he, baby girl?” Addie pouted as she cuddled Jude to her chest and kissed her cheek. Jude simply nodded and nuzzled into Addie’s neck briefly.

“Hello, Miri,” Jeff said then as he leaned over to kiss Miri’s cheek.

“Hello, my dear. How have things been?” Miri asked with a slightly quirked eyebrow.

“Good,” Jeff answered with a smile. “Busy, but good.”

“Mom, I’ve told you I am being truthful,” Riker deadpanned with a roll of her eyes.

“I like to double check,” Miri hummed before she pat Riker’s cheek. Riker rolled her eyes, and then accepted Jude into her arms when Jude reached for her.

“By the way, Mom, this is Jude. Jude, this is _my_ mommy, Miri. And the boy stealing your farty kisses from Joey is my baby brother Darren,” Riker said as she gestured to them. Darren immediately smiled brightly and waved. Jude simply scrunched her nose at him while she clutched to Riker’s shirt. Miri simply wiggled her fingers in Jude’s direction while Jude giggled.

“Hey, you guys are gonna be okay with her overnight, right?” Addie asked as she touched Riker’s arm. Riker, Jeff, and Joey all turned to look at Addie.

“Adds, we’ll be fine, I promise. Go to work and we’ll see you whenever you get in. I will make sure Joseph doesn’t keep Jude awake too long,” Riker assured as she placed her free hand over Addie’s hand that was on her arm. Addie nodded once and then grabbed her bag from the stairs.

“You be good for Riker and Jeff, okay, baby girl?” Addie asked before she kissed Jude’s cheek. Jude simply nodded and then placed a messy kiss to Addie’s cheek as well. Addie smiled and tapped Jude’s nose before she turned to look at Miri. “It was lovely to meet you, Miri.”

“You too, Addie,” Miri replied with a bright smile. Addie smiled once more and then darted off into the crowds with a wave over her shoulder. Miri watched Addie go with a calculating expression.

“Ooo, I know that look,” Jeff chuckled as he accepted Darren into his arms when Darren reached for him. Miri gave a small smile and rolled her eyes fondly.

“Shush, you little menace,” Miri hissed out as she pinched Jeff’s cheek. “You know what us Castellans are like.”

“Oh, don’t I,” Jeff snorted before he walked off with his nose in the air. Riker and Joey exchanged an amused glance before they followed, Miri close behind them as she shook her head and smiled fondly at the three kids walking ahead of her.

000000

“Send help. I’m _bored_ ,” Lane complained where she was sprawled out on top of Carson on her bed. Carson snorted out a laugh and nuzzled into Lane’s neck. Jeff smiled and shook his head at them while Addie rolled her eyes as she placed Jude carefully into the pack-n-play Miri had dropped off earlier. Riker simply raised an eyebrow in Lane’s direction before she turned her attention back to her computer.

“You’re the one who didn’t want to go to the movies,” Riker added nonchalantly. Lane grunted and flipped Riker off. Riker snorted out a laugh and slumped down against the wall while Addie climbed back up onto the bed and curled into Riker’s side.

“She makes a valid point,” Addie hummed as she curled her legs up under herself.

“Well, frick you too, Addison,” Lane grumbled. Addie smiled, but otherwise ignored Lane in favor of dropping her head onto Riker’s shoulder.

“You’re being so lazy, Laney. Get over it,” Jeff commented as he stretched his arms over his head and then settled back down against Riker’s side.

“Mhm,” Carson hummed in agreement as he brushed his fingers through Lane’s hair. Lane huffed out an annoyed breath and then pulled a blanket over herself and Carson. Carson immediately began to chuckle and Lane released a small growl.

“I swear to god, if you two start going at it while I am in the room with my _one year old daughter_ , I will _end you_ ,” Addie hissed out seriously.

“We’re good. This isn’t the _we’re headed to sex_ giggles,” Riker informed through a sigh as she opened up Tumblr. Jeff made an interested noise and hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder. Riker giggled and nuzzled her nose into Jeff’s cheek quickly.

“What is this that you’re doing?” Addie asked as she looked at Riker’s laptop screen in confusion.

“Going on Tumblr. Every once in a while I get on and see what the fan are freaking out over for the time being,” Riker answered as she logged on. Jeff hummed in agreement and reached over to ruffle Addie’s hair.

“Oo, the fans work _fast_ ,” Jeff chuckled as he spotted a picture of Riker and Lane sitting in the wings of the stage from the previous night. They were both sitting on top of one of the props with their legs crossed and heads tipped together as they smiled widely. Beneath it was Lane’s tweet that read _my main squeeze is the cutest lil minx_. Kamryn had been the one to post it to Tumblr with the caption of _these two are the cutest, even without being a couple._ Curt had been the next to tack on, and it had spiraled from there.

_KAMRYN DON’T YOU DARE TRY AND TEAR APART MY FAVORITE COUPLE. NO MAKING THE FANS FALL FOR RIKER/LANE_

_Dear god, Curtis. Calm down. I WAS JUST SAYING. YEESH_

_I think it is ridiculous that Curt would even think fans would ship anything other than Riker/Jeff_

_For realsies. We will never stray from our ship. How silly._

_But this pic is so cute. Isn’t that Riker’s roommate, though?_

_Yeah. That’s Lane. She and Riker are the best roommates, tbh. I know that and I don’t actually live with them._

_Kamryn. I know for a fact you crash their room all the time. Carson has complained to me on many occasions._

_WOW, DYLAN. WOW. BETRAYAL FROM YOU ALL._

Riker and Jeff both snorted while Addie rolled her eyes.  Riker quirked an eyebrow and then typed out a simple response of _Kam, you only left our room five mins ago when Addie kicked you out so Jude could sleep_.

“A woman of great words, babe,” Jeff hummed as he blew a kiss against Riker’s cheek. She simply smiled and bumped her forehead against Jeff’s.

“Thanks, babe,” Riker added before she continued to scroll down her dash.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Addie commented as she bumped her shoulder into Riker’s. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes instead of giving a real response.

“You say that because you haven’t seen any _real_ fan freak outs on here yet,” Jeff told her. Riker hummed in agreement and then snorted as she came to a stop at another picture. In it, Riker was smirking at the camera, hands on her hips. She was dressed in Jax’s leather vest and bikini top, with teal blue eyeliner around her eyes and black lipstick on.

The first comment simply read _Holy. Shit._

_What. What the fuck is THIS._

_THIS IS HOT AF, THAT’S WHAT IT IS_

_DAT SMOLDER THO. HOLY SHIT._

_Like damn. The make-up. THE OUTFIT. Shit son._

_Damn, my gurl lookin FOINE_

_Dylan. Get out._

_Shut up, Kam. I can make all the comments I want as the first person Riker ever kissed_

_WAIT WHAT. IT WASN’T JEFF?_

_I mean, Jeff was holding the camera, hence the smolder. But no, he was not Riker’s first kiss. Dat was me ;D_

_I’m gonna keep my freak out over that for later because I would rather freak over this pic for now. CUZ DAAAAAAAMN GIRL_

_I would jump on that…if I could_

  1. _FANS. DO NOT START ON THAT PATH. JEFF IS VERY POSSESSIVE DON’T DO THIS_



_Kamryn makes a very solid point, but it’s not like Jeff can do anything because Lane, Carson, and Addie are all present in the room all weekend. I know because I was on skype with all of them not that long ago…and yes, fans, that included Kamryn._

Riker snorted and shook her head before she moved on down her dashboard. Jeff simply made a stubborn noise and buried his face in Riker’s neck to nip at her skin. Riker giggled and nudged Jeff away slightly. Jeff smiled and then nuzzled into her cheek briefly before he settled his chin back on her shoulder.

“Is that the worst it gets?” Addie asked.

“Oh, _god no_. You don’t even want to know how much drawn porn there is,” Riker snorted.

“It doesn’t help that Macen uses his Tumblr to share his photography. He fuels into the porn,” Lane snorted from beneath her blankets.

“Hey, just because we’re naked doesn’t mean it is _porn_. We posed for those 3,” Jeff countered. Carson and Lane both snorted loudly then and Carson poked his head out.

“Jeffry, I know for a fact that Macen has photographed the two of you having sex for a project,” Caron huffed out. Addie’s eyebrows shot up while Riker gave Carson a deadpan expression.

“And those pictures do not make it to the internet,” Riker informed seriously. Carson shrugged and then retreated back beneath the blankets, only to be greeted by a giggle from Lane.

“Macen has photographed you guys having sex?” Addie asked as she looked at Riker and Jeff with raised eyebrows. Riker and Jeff both shrugged as the continued to look at Riker’s computer screen.

“He also photographed Selena and Joey, Elliot and Oliver, and Justine and Marissa,” Jeff replied offhandedly. Riker hummed in agreement and pat Jeff’s thigh.

“Macen just doesn’t seem the type to be okay with that,” Addie breathed.

“He’s actually quite composed and professional. He’s gonna make a great photographer. He just sinks into the background and you don’t even realize he’s there,” Riker chirped as she offhandedly reblogged a picture Dylan had posted with Grant. Carson and Lane both made sounds of agreement from Lane’s bed.

“It doesn’t seem like he would be based on his regular personality, y’know?” Addie questioned. Riker and Jeff both nodded and Riker looked over at Addie.

“I understand what you mean. He is easily flustered and embarrassed. However, once he’s got that camera he gets into the zone and that flustered Macen goes away,” Riker told her. “It’s kind-of amazing to witness.”

“That it is,” Jeff agreed. Addie simply hummed and then they all turned as Riker’s phone started to ring. Riker made a face but easily reached over to pick up her phone.

“Hello, Momma,” Riker chirped.

“Hello, baby girl,” Miri crooned over the phone. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes as she glanced over at Addie, who smiled back up at Riker.

“Are you calling about what I think you’re calling about?” Riker asked.

“That depends. Is Addie with you at the moment?” Miri asked in response. Riker smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Yes. Hold on, Mom,” Riker replied before she turned to Addie. “So, my mother would like to talk to you.”

“Me?” Addie squeaked with wide eyes. Riker gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

“Yeah. Just accept the phone, Adds,” Riker added as she handed her phone to Addie. Addie simply nodded once and accepted the phone before she slunk out into the hallway. Riker watched with a triumphant smile as she settled back into Jeff’s chest.

“She asking Addie to move in?” Jeff asked in a bored voice as Riker began to scroll through Tumblr again. Riker simply hummed in response while Lane and Carson poked their heads out from beneath the blanket with shocked expressions. Jeff snorted as he looked over at them. “If you knew Miri better, you wouldn’t be so surprised.”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement. “My dad was even worse.”

“Valid statement,” Jeff chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Riker’s cheek. Riker smiled and leaned into Jeff’s touch before they all looked towards the door when Addie reappeared. Riker gave Addie a wide smile and put her laptop to the side to open her arms for Addie.

Addie took in a shaky breath and then launched herself into Riker’s arms. Riker wrapped Addie up easily and kissed Addie’s temple. Addie fell into Riker’s embrace and curled up tightly. Riker and Jeff simply held onto Addie tightly and soothed down her hair while Carson and Lane retreated back beneath the blankets so as to not intrude on the moment.

000000

“Addie, you don’t need to be so nervous. Today is just my mom and the little monsters,” Riker assured as she looked at Addie through the rearview mirror. Addie gave Riker a deadpan expression, and then rolled her eyes.

“The fact that you call them _little monsters_ gives me something to be nervous about,” Addie replied.

“That is just a nickname from when they all met. They were all menaces when together at the age of three. They’ve calmed down considerably,” Jeff informed Addie. “We don’t have to physically pin Shelby to the floor anymore when she needs to be forced into calming down.”

“Jesus,” Addie breathed out. Riker snorted out a laugh and reached back between the seats to pat Addie’s knee.

“Don’t worry. Darren and Dalton have grown up more than Shelby and Courtney and have a bit of an authority over them now,” Riker chirped. “And Darren already adores Jude, so he will make sure nothing happens to her.”

“Yeah. Plus, the kid you have to worry about won’t be here for another week. _Logan_ is the trouble maker,” Jeff chuckled. Riker huffed out an exaggerated breath and rolled her eyes in agreement.

“Last I talked to Curt he was frazzled because she had unrolled every roll of toilet paper in their house…and then attempted to blame it on Josh,” Riker snorted.

“I’m not even surprised,” Jeff laughed.

“How old is this child?” Addie questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

“Three,” Riker replied. “Josh is only six months old. He’s a good kid, unlike his older sister.”

“Mhm. They’re polar opposites on so many levels,” Jeff added.

“The most obvious is their physical appearance,” Riker giggled.

“Why?” Addie asked as she soothed a hand over Jude’s head fondly.

“So, Maya is mixed race. Logan got the darker skin, along with the dark hair and eyes. Josh, on the other hand, got the light skin, hair, and eyes. Whenever people see them all together, they think that Maya had Logan and Curt had Josh before they were together4,” Riker informed. Jeff hummed in agreement.

“Though, once you know them Logan is _all_ Curt while Josh is _all_ Maya. It’s ridiculous,” Jeff chuckled.

“Eh. Josh has some pure Castellan in him. Curt sent me a video the other day of Josh making faces at himself in the mirror and giggling his little butt off. Mind you, Curt was giggling his butt off behind Josh,” Riker informed. Jeff barked out a laugh and shook his head.

“I’m not even surprised,” Jeff breathed. Riker smiled and reached over to pat Jeff’s thigh.

“Is your brother a giant toddler, or something?” Addie asked with a small laugh.

“Giant toddler is a good term, to be honest,” Riker replied with a nod. “You’ll find out next week.”

“Prepare thyself. If you think the cuddling that happens in our dorms is bad, you are for sure not prepared for what it is like when all the Castellan siblings are together,” Jeff laughed. Riker rolled her eyes and pinched Jeff’s arm. Jeff just smiled and caught her hand to kiss it.

“That says a lot,” Addie giggled.

“Oh _hush_ ,” Riker hissed as she pulled into her driveway.

“Woop! Home!” Jeff squeaked in excitement as he jumped out of the car and began to run towards his house.

“Jeffry Alexander, come get your bags!” Riker called after him. Jeff made a stubborn noise but obeyed before he ran up to his house, threw open the front door, and called out for Mr. Chubby.

“Mr. Chubby?” Addie questioned as she carefully pulled Jude, who was still asleep, out of her car seat.

“His dog,” Riker replied easily as she grabbed her and Addie’s bags out of the back. “It’s easier not to question the name choice. We were ten.”

“Ah,” Addie breathed as they walked up towards the house. They both heard excited squeals from behind the door, and then two distinct _thumps_. Riker quirked an eyebrow and reached forward to open the door. She was immediately met with the sight of Darren and Dalton tangled together on the floor while they giggled. Shelby and Courtney, on the other hand, immediately threw themselves at Riker’s legs as they squealed happily.

“Rikey!” they exclaimed in excitement. Riker giggled and dropped the bags down onto the floor in order to scoop up both six year olds and bring them further into the house so Addie could come inside.

“Hello, my little, girl monsters,” Riker cooed as she set them down and hugged them both tightly. A few seconds later, Darren and Dalton jumped onto her back, arms wrapped around her neck. “Hello to you too, boy monsters.”

“We missed yooou,” Dalton sang as he nuzzled into her hair.

“Aw, I missed you too, Dalt,” Riker crooned as she tipped her head against Dalton’s.

“Where’s Jeffy?” Shelby questioned as she pulled herself from Riker’s arms.

“We went over to his house first,” Riker answered. “Now, we will be back down in a minute. We’re gonna go put our bags upstairs.”

“Mkay!” Darren squeaked before he took off back towards the kitchen, Dalton at his heels. Courtney and Shelby both made stubborn noise and took after the two boys, all of them ignoring Miri’s command to not run through the house. Riker watched them fondly before she turned to Addie and then indicated towards the stairs.

“M’lady, I shall show you to your room,” Riker informed with a flourish before she flounced up the stairs with their bags. Addie giggled and followed Riker easily. Riker stopped by her room first and was greeted by Braxton and Taegan curled up on her bed together. They both looked up and Braxton immediately began to purr from his spot tucked into Taegan’s side. Riker walked over and kissed the top of their heads. “These are Braxton and Taegan, by the way. Braxton will avoid Jude for a few weeks before giving her the time of day. Taegan adores kids and is great with them, though.”

Addie simply nodded and walked over to allow both pets to sniff her hands. Taegan wagged her tail and licked Addie’s hand. Braxton simply sniffed her hand once before he tucked his face back beneath Taegan’s side. Riker smiled and pulled lightly on his head before she lead Addie out of the room and across the hall. She opened the bedroom door and indicated it with a flourish.

“And this is your and Jude’s room! The closet is right over there, and the bathroom is the door next to it,” Riker said with a bright smile. Addie simply stared with wide eyes and adjusted Jude on her hip carefully. Riker inspected Addie’s face and her shoulders dropped. “What?”   

“This is _too much_ ,” Addie gasped out. Riker perked up then and she snorted. She waved a hand flippantly in Addie’s direction and put Addie’s bags on her bed.

“This is nothing, Adds. This room has been empty since forever. I mean, it was technically a second guest room, but most guests chose to stay in the basement room,” Riker told her. “And the crib was just from the attic. It was the one my parents used for us.”

“Still,” Addie huffed out in amazement. Riker smiled and walked over to hug Addie tightly.

“You’re part of the family now, Addie. Get used to it,” Riker whispered. Addie coughed out a small laugh and hugged Riker back. Jude began to stir then and she snuffled into Addie’s shoulder.

“Momma?” Jude asked.

“Hello, my pretty little lady. Was that a good nap?” Addie crooned as she blew a kiss against Jude’s cheek. Jude snuffled out a giggle and then turned to smile at Riker.

“Welcome back, Judey Bear!” Riker exclaimed before she pulled Jude into her arms to hug her tightly. Jude giggled and nuzzled into Riker’s shoulder. “Now, c’mon. I think that Jeff is here based on the squeals coming from downstairs.”

“I guess the kids are excited to see him,” Addie huffed out. Riker hummed and nodded once in agreement.

“Dalton is his baby cousin, so he’s especially excited to see Jeff,” Riker informed as she bounced down the stairs with Jude perched on her hip. Jude giggled as she bounced on Riker’s hip and clapped her hands together. Riker smiled and tapped Jude’s noise as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Jeff looked up at them and smiled fondly. Shelby and Courtney followed Jeff’s gaze and immediately perked up.

“Who’s that?” Courtney asked in excitement as she latched onto Riker’s legs and looked up at her. Riker smiled and bounced Jude on her hip once.

“This is Jude, and that’s her mom, Addie. Guys, those are Courtney, Shelby, and Dalton,” Riker informed as she gestured to all of them. Jude looked between the three kids and scrunched up her nose. Dalton smiled at her and then threw himself at Jeff, who chuckled and caught the six year old easily.

“How do you know Rikey and Jeffy?” Shelby questioned as they all moved into the living room.

“I go to the same college as them,” Addie informed as she sank down onto the floor between where Riker and Jeff were on the couch. Darren hummed happily and immediately climbed into her lap to hug her5. Addie smiled and nuzzled Darren to her chest happily. Courtney and Shelby watched the interaction before she turned her gaze back to Addie.

“How come you’re here? How come you have a baby if you’re in college?” Shelby asked in quick succession. Riker and Jeff immediately made noises in protest, but Addie shushed them before she turned to Shelby with a soft expression.

“I’m here because Miri offered to let me live here. I don’t really have a home anymore. I was in a bad situation for a long time. Jude’s daddy wasn’t a very nice person, and Riker and Jeff and all of our friends have been helping me with Jude all year,” Addie informed quietly. Shelby contemplated for a moment while Courtney stared with wide eyes. Shelby huffed out a definitive breath then and turned a determined gaze on Addie.

“It’s good that you found good people,” Shelby said in a serious tone. “Rikey and Jeffy are _very good_ people. Rikey said that Jeffy helped her through a lot, so he has lotsa practice.”

“I bet he does,” Addie laughed as she bumped her shoulder into Jeff’s knee while he grumbled stubbornly. Riker huffed out a small laugh and leaned into Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff made a small noise and tipped his head against Riker’s. Darren eyed them both fondly from Addie’s lap and hummed happily. Riker smiled back down at her younger brother and extended a foot out to nudge him. Darren giggled and cuddled further into Addie’s embrace.

“Can we watch a movie?” Dalton asked as he looked up at Jeff with wide, innocent eyes.

“Oh my god, put those _away_. Yes, we can watch a movie. Go pick one out,” Jeff huffed out as he nudged Dalton out of his lap. Dalton giggled gleefully and took off towards the basement.

“Waaait!” Courtney squeaked as she and Shelby stumbled after Dalton. Darren giggled at them, but didn’t move from his spot on Addie’s lap.

“You got some crazy friends, huh, Darren?” Addie asked. Darren quirked an eyebrow up at Addie sarcastically.

“Look who is talking. You’re friends with my big siblings,” Darren retorted easily.

“Oo! Kid’s got jokes!” Riker laughed. Darren smiled innocently and then took off. Riker cackled and plopped Jude into Addie’s lap before she ran after Darren. Addie watched with a raised eyebrow as Riker chased after her younger brother, both of them cackling manically. She turned to Jeff and gave him a questioning look.

“Welcome to the Castellans,” Jeff chuckled as Riker and Darren screeched at each other in the background while Dalton, Shelby, and Courtney ran back into the room while shoving at each other playfully. Addie simply watched with a small smile on her face and tipped her head against Jeff’s knee. Jeff smiled as well and ruffled Addie’s hair before he caught Riker around the waist to drag her back onto the couch. Riker giggled and went easily, grabbing Darren to cuddle him into her lap as they all settled down to watch the movie the kids had picked out.

000000

Riker walked back into the house a week later and was greeted by the sound of Darren and Miri making breakfast in the kitchen. Taegan poked her head out of the kitchen and huffed out a small, happy bark before she trotted up to Riker with her tail in the air. Riker smiled and leaned down to ruffle Taegan’s ears and press a kiss to the top of Taegan’s head. Taegan huffed happily and then trotted back into the kitchen. Darren greeted her warmly, and then chirped out an enthusiastic greeting to Braxton.

Riker simply smiled and then kicked her boots off before she headed upstairs. She heard Jeff and Addie talking quietly in her room and she giggled as she pushed open the door. They both immediately looked up at Riker. Jeff gave her a fond, soft smile while Addie quirked an eyebrow as she slowly fed Jude Cheerios from her hand.

“Good morning,” Riker chirped as she began to pull off her wool leggings to trade out for regular ones.

“Morning,” Jeff hummed sleepily as he reached out towards her. Riker smiled and walked over to kiss Jeff lightly.

“And where have you been this morning, m’lady?” Addie asked, her one eyebrow still raised. Riker smirked and began to unbutton her shirt in order to reveal her chest, and the paper towel taped just beneath her breasts. Jeff immediately perked up while Addie stared with interest. Riker huffed out a small laugh and then slowly pulled the paper towel off of her skin to reveal the [tattoo](http://68.media.tumblr.com/18e1bc92fc1bbb3662040ab212b2450f/tumblr_inline_o4guqbBbzs1qfn2fm_500.jpg)6 beneath. Addie made an impressed sound while Jeff stared with dark eyes.

“And when was _this_ decision made?” Jeff asked as he moved his gaze up to meet Riker’s.

“A few days ago,” Riker replied with a shrug. Jeff hummed appreciatively and let his eyes roam over the tattoo again. Addie noticed and rolled her eyes as she gathered Jude up in her arms.

“Save it until I leave the room, _yeesh_ ,” Addie grumbled as she got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“I knew you would leave!” Jeff called after her before he pulled Riker to himself. Riker squealed and then giggled as she landed on top of Jeff, who smiled up at her easily.

“Remember, Curt and Maya get here soon,” Riker informed quietly as Jeff pulled her down to kiss her. Jeff hummed in agreement and attached his lips to her neck.

“Mmh, I know. But I know how to make things quick,” Jeff hummed against her skin. Riker giggled and then squeaked as Jeff flipped them over. Riker smiled fondly at Jeff and buried her fingers in his hair.

“Avoid the area. I would like to avoid infection,” Riker said. “So, basically, _no marking_.”

“Oh, I had no intentions of _marking_ right now,” Jeff informed with a mischievous glint in his eye before he began to work his way down her body. Riker huffed out a small laugh and obediently raised her hips when Jeff tapped on them. Jeff smiled up at her and moved forward. Riker sighed out happily, hands still buried in Jeff’s hair.

When Jeff finally pulled away, he had a satisfied, triumphant grin on his face. Riker quirked an eyebrow at him and grabbed a few tissues from her bedside table to wipe his chin off. Jeff snorted and then grunted as Riker pulled him down to kiss him. Jeff hummed happily and then nuzzled into Riker’s neck.

“C’mon. We should shower quick and by then the hellions should be here,” Riker breathed out. Jeff groaned, but then rolled off of Riker and onto the floor. Riker giggled and swat at Jeff’s ass playfully as she got up and headed towards her bathroom. Jeff followed a few seconds later, already pushing his dirty boxers off of his hips. Riker simply turned on the shower and then climbed in. Jeff followed her once more and immediately began to brush his fingers through her short hair to get the knots out.

“What a doting boyfriend,” Riker crooned in a teasing tone. Jeff snorted and pinched Riker’s ear before he continued. Riker smiled and leaned back into the touch, and then pushed Jeff gently beneath the spray to wash his hair.

“What a doting girlfriend,” Jeff teased with a smirk. Riker stuck her tongue out at Jeff, but didn’t falter in her task. Once they were both done, they got out of the shower and dried off.

“Throw me my soccer sweats?” Riker asked as she pulled on a sports bra. Jeff simply pulled on a pair of boxers and then obeyed. Riker smiled in thanks and pulled on the sweatpants before grabbing a zip hoodie.

“Breakfast?” Jeff asked after he pulled a shirt on and held his hand out to Riker.

“Lead the way, m’love,” Riker crooned as she skipped over to Jeff and slid her hand into his. Jeff snorted and easily pulled Riker onto his back before they left the room.

“The two of you, _honestly_ ,” Alyssa breathed with a roll of her eyes as Riker and Jeff appeared in the kitchen. “You’re twenty, not five.”

“Don’t dampen our spirits, you heathen,” Riker hissed at her older sister as Jeff set her down on a chair and then sat down on her lap.

“I’m pretty sure your spirits are _high_ right now,” Addie snorted from across the table where she was helping Jude spoon yogurt into her mouth. Riker and Jeff both rolled their eyes, but otherwise ignored Addie.

“Do we even want to know?” Derek asked as he dropped down into the seat next to Alyssa.

“Probably not,” Miri huffed out. “Do we ever really want to know when it comes to any of you?”

“I mean, _sometimes_ ,” Alyssa replied with a shrug as she looked back at Miri innocently. Miri gave Alyssa a serious look and Darren giggled as he moved a piece of French toast from the griddle to the waiting plate.

“Don’t worry about it,” Riker commented as she pushed Jeff’s wet bangs off of his forehead. “Worry about the fact that all hell is about to break loose in a bit.”

“Language,” Addie immediately chastised.

“All _heck_ ,” Riker corrected. Addie nodded in approval and then quickly grabbed the spoon Jude almost dropped.

“Okay, enough idle chatter. It is breakfast time,” Miri informed as she scooped Darren up onto one hip and grabbed the plate with her free hand. “Jeffry, into your own seat, please. You are an adult.”

“What a party pooper, Mir,” Jeff chuckled, even as he scooted over to the chair next to Riker. Riker smiled and pat Jeff’s thigh fondly as she pulled her legs up onto the chair.

“Sorry I want my children to be civilized,” Miri deadpanned as she slid Darren into a chair and then sat down in her own.

“I ain’t your child,” Jeff retorted.

“Might as well be,” Miri countered with a shrug as she helped Darren fill his plate. Jeff made a face at her while Addie snorted and quirked an eyebrow at Riker and Jeff.

“I thought Joey and Selena were kidding,” Addie commented.

“Oh, Joseph never kids about this stuff. He’s been around too long,” Alyssa informed before she took a bite of food. “He’s the reason Miri admitted that Jeff is basically already one of her children.”

“That’s because he’s a terrible influence on this family,” Riker chirped easily with a small smile.

“And yet he is one of your best friends,” Derek teased as he reached over to pinch Riker’s cheek. Riker simply growled and moved quickly as if to bite Derek’s fingers. Jude released an excited giggle and clapped.

“Again!” Jude squeaked.

“No way, munchkin. I am not risking actually getting my fingers bitten,” Derek replied as he pursed his lips in Jude’s direction. Jude simply stuck her tongue out at him in response and then held a hand out to Addie as a plead for a piece of French toast.

“I love her. She knows what she wants and gets so mad when it doesn’t happen,” Alyssa giggled as she watched Jude happily munch on some French toast.

“That’s because Jeff is her caretaker half of the time,” Addie hummed as she looked over at Alyssa with a smirk. Jeff simply snorted and winked at Addie while Riker rolled her eyes.

“He teaches her bad habits because he knows he isn’t going to be able to with our kids. He knows I would whoop his butt into the next dimension,” Riker commented easily as she ate her breakfast. Jeff hummed in agreement and nodded once.

“And I’ve been too tired to whoop his butt this semester, so he and Judey have gotten away with murder when he is her only caretaker,” Addie said as she handed Jude another piece of French toast to munch on.

“I take opportunities when I see them,” Jeff replied with an easy shrug.

“Oh, I know you do,” Addie teased with a wink. Jeff snorted and simply winked in response while Riker rolled her eyes at the both of them.

“Stop this nonsense,” Riker added as she pinched Jeff and reached out with one foot to poke at Addie’s leg. They both gave her innocent smiles in response while the others watched their interaction with fond smiles.

“Family! We are _heeeere_!” Curt’s voice suddenly sang out as he threw open the front door. Logan’s giggle followed, as well as a deep sigh from Maya.

“Curtis, if you make a hole in the wall, you’re fixing it!” Miri called out easily as she helped Darren out of his seat so he could scramble his way to the foyer.

“You’re good, Miri!” Maya informed.

“We’re still not safe,” Riker hissed out, bracing herself as Logan came running into the kitchen and launched herself into Riker’s lap. Riker grunted and then shifted the toddler in her lap in order to hug Logan close. Logan giggle happily and cuddled into Riker’s embrace. “Hello to you too, little miss.”

“I mithed yoooou,” Logan sang.

“Aw, I missed you too, you little menace,” Riker crooned before she smacked a kiss to Logan’s cheek.

“What about me, Lo?” Jeff questioned with an exaggerated pout. Logan inspected Jeff carefully, and then giggled as she launched herself into Jeff’s lap. Jeff chuckled and caught her easily as he blew a kiss against her cheek.

“Logan, you better not be giving people bruises,” Maya chastised as she walked into the kitchen with Josh perched on her hip. Logan blinked innocently up at her mother and Curt snorted as he walked up behind Maya with Darren held to his side.

“You know full well she gave Riker bruises,” Curt added as he placed Darren back on his feet. Maya rolled her eyes and Logan giggled to herself in Jeff’s lap. Addie inspected the small family and then turned to look at Riker and Jeff.

“I see what you mean by polar opposites now,” she commented. Riker and Jeff both laughed while Riker accepted Josh into her lap as he reached for her.

“That says something since you _just_ met them,” Jeff added as he stopped Logan from reaching over to poke at her younger brother. Curt immediately turned his attention to Addie and smiled widely. Addie startled back a bit and Jude took the opportunity to latch onto Addie’s hair happily.

“Curtis, turn the leer down. This is Addie, and her daughter Jude. Adds, Jude, that’s my older brother Curt, his wife Maya, and their kids Logan and Josh,” Riker introduced as she indicated each of them.

“You be nice, Curtis,” Miri tacked on as she removed Jude’s hand from Addie’s hair carefully. “She may be used to Riker, Jeff, and their friends, but you’re your own special brand of special.”

“Ha _ha_ , Curtis,” Alyssa cackled as she got up and latched herself onto Curt, who squawked and pretended to crumble under Alyssa’s weight to dislodge her. Alyssa screeched and got her feet under her before she pinched Curt and then took off. Curt growled and took off after Alyssa easily while Maya, Miri, Riker, and Jeff all rolled their eyes. Darren, Logan, and Josh all laughed while Jude watched with interest.

“Don’t break anything and don’t injure each other!” Miri called out as she began to clear the table.

“Oh, Miri. Don’t delude yourself. You know at least one of those things is going to happen,” Maya tutted as she moved to help Miri. Miri simply hummed in agreement and shook her head fondly.

“I don’t know why any of us are surprised,” Riker commented as she stood up and then held Josh above her head. Josh giggled and tried to grab at Riker’s face. Riker smiled and lowered Josh down to bite at his neck playfully. “Yeah, your daddy and Aunt Alyssa get into lotsa trouble.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Jeff snorted as he got up and swung Logan onto his back.

“Nice tat, by the way, Riker!” Curt called out as he and Alyssa ran by.

“Thanks!” Riker replied as she shifted Josh to her hip and then headed towards the living room.

“Wow, he’s the first to make a comment so far,” Addie laughed as she placed Jude onto the floor and then accepted Jude’s outstretched hand to make their way towards the living room.

“I just don’t care,” Alyssa laughed as she and Curt ran by again.

“I knew she was getting it!” Miri added. Riker just smiled to herself and dropped to the living room floor with Josh in her lap. Jude toddled up to them and dropped down in front Riker in order to smile at Josh. Josh giggled and smiled back before he tried to grab for Jude’s face. She simply squealed out a giggle and latched onto Josh’s hands. Josh squeaked and then launched himself off of Riker’s lap to crawl towards Jude, who laughed and crawled off with Josh while they both babbled to each other.

“Aw, baby bonding,” Addie giggled as she dropped down next to Riker and curled into Riker’s side.

“I mean, they are close in age,” Jeff commented as he collapsed onto the couch behind Riker and began to play with Riker’s hair.

“Yeah. She doesn’t normally have that,” Addie breathed as she and Riker tipped their heads together. “It’s good to see she knows how to interact with people closer to her age.”

“At least she chose Josh over Logan,” Riker snorted.

“Hey now, my daughter is _lovely_ ,” Curt huffed primly as he dropped down into Riker’s lap. Riker grunted and punched Curt’s shoulder, which resulted in a yelp.

“That’s what you get, a-hole!” Riker exclaimed as she shoved Curt out of her lap and then tackled him to the floor. Curt cackled and wrapped his limbs around Riker to hug her tightly to his chest. “Ugh, you’re a ridiculous octopus.”

“It’s a skill,” Curt replied happily. Riker hummed and pat Curt’s face fondly.

“Oo! Are we having a sibling pile?” Alyssa squeaked in excitement as she skipped into the living room and came over to drop down on top of Curt and Riker. Jeff made an excited noise and joined in as well.

“Oh goody!” Derek laughed as he ran in as well and dropped down onto the floor with the others. Addie raised her eyebrows at them and Jeff simply laughed as he pulled her into the pile as well. Addie squeaked in surprise, but then huffed out a laugh. Curt smiled and ruffled Addie’s hair.

“Welcome to the Castellans, kid,” Curt commented. Addie just hummed and rolled her eyes before she looked at Riker and Jeff with a fond smile. They both smiled back and hugged her a little harder, which resulted in Curt and Alyssa cooing and doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Okay. That bow and arrow tattoo. If you don't know the whole thing with that, it is you have to go backwards to go forwards. I love the message and that specific bow and arrow is the one I have incorporated into my thigh tattoo. Riker's is along her side though, and takes up most of it.  
> 2) First off, if you actually WATCH the whole music video, props. But also don't feel bad if you're confused by the content. It was a video that was part of a strong of them that all had an overarching plot/story to them. MTrench will FUCK YOU UP if you go through them all. God. Those four men. ALSO, I contemplating linking a troll vid that is literally just Josh Ramsay swiveling his hips with the lyric "cuz you haven't had enough" going over and over again, but 1) I'm not that cruel and 2) I couldn't find it D:  
> 3) Okay. The so-called "porn shoots". I've had a headcanon for a while that Macen would use Riker and Jeff as project objects a lot (it started as an idea in the regular verse, so why not carry it into this one?). Some of the projects are obviously more sexual than others, but Macen gets so desensitized to Riker and Jeff's naked forms that he doesn't care. He would for sure be more awkward about it when not in a photography mode, but when he's doing a shoot, he gets into a zone and is super professional. MACEN HAS A PROFESSIONAL SIDE, I SWEAR  
> 4) If you want a reference as to how opposite Logan and Josh are aesthetically, I have Logan headcanon cast as Meagan Tandy and Josh as Jack Harries. Google em if you need to. In addition, Curt is Stephen Amell while Maya is Candace Patton  
> 5) So, I realize Darren is super comfortable with Addie for no apparent reason. In my head, Miri and Darren probably would have visited Riker and Jeff at school for Thanksgiving, so they would have spent more time around Darren and Miri. This would have obviously been after Miri extended the invitation for Addie to live with them, so she would have wanted to have a small holiday without the insanity that is Curt and Alyssa to introduce Addie into the family. This would have been the same in the regular verse  
> 6) OKAY LEMME TELL YOU A THING ABOUT THIS UNDERBOOB TATTOO. It started bc of a buzzfeed article that prompted me to look into Team Starkid tattoos. For some reason underboob tattoos showed up as a search result and I fell in love and was like "girl!riker would be all over this". The process for picking which one was a freakin long one. If you want more info, lemme know and I will link you to a page on my tumblr. ALSO, I realize I just have Riker's newly done tattoo covered with just a paper towel taped to her skin. I know some people get saran wrap wrapped around or taped to them, but for both of mine the guy just taped paper towels to my skin in order to absorb the blood and such. Soyeah. I just went with what I know first-hand.
> 
> AND WITH THAT, this installment of girl!Riker is concluded. Again, the next installment is going to be my NaNo project, so look around for it sometime in early 2017 (maaaaybe? It took me until early 2016 to legit finish my NaNo 2k15 monster project).  
> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
